Elemental
by Mikki Warner
Summary: The Hyperforce meet a new monkey who takes them on some wild adventure to get more allies for some prophesy to be fulfilled called the '12 Gate Prophesy' What will occur on this wild adventure. And will a member of the Hyperforce find his true love? READ!
1. Prologue

**Before we jump to conclusions! I just want to say that it is true that my computers firewall has been breached and now is swarming with virus'. But I managed to upload this. P.S. This is a Prequel to the Twelve Gate Saga. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was raining. Not too hard, but not too soft either. It was also cold. _Very_ cold. Despite the fact it was the middle of June. The streets of Shuggazoom were completely empty. Well not completely. A small, single figure stood there, waiting in the middle of Shuggazoom's biggest Plaza in the center of the city. Shivering in the wind and rain hitting her pelt. She sighed. Then looked up. _'Where are you, Hyperforce?' _she thought to herself.

**Next Morning 6:30 am**

_Knock, knock _Those sounds echoed through the whole robot. _Knock, Knock _Who can it be? _KNOCK, KNOCK _It came louder. _KNOCK, KNOCK, THUD! _"Will somebody get that already?!" Sparx roared. He obviously isn't to fond on waking up this early. _Knock, knock _

"I'll get it." Antauri mumbled and got out of bed and headed toward his bedroom door and quickly zipped down his transport tube. When he opened the door it revealed a hot pink monkey like himself, with sapphire blue eyes and pale pink chest.

"It's about time someone got the door." She said. "Hello, my name is Savanna Anderson. Savanna spelt like this: S-A-V-A-N-N-A but no H. But I guess you can call me Ms. Anderson if you'd like. Uh no. Just call me Savanna." Antauri gawked at her. "What?"

"Another robot monkey?" Antauri asked. "Where did you come from?"

"The alchemist made me before he made the Hyperforce. I was an experiment of his. I was supposed to be one of the four elemental monkeys. Well actually one of them was a cyborg human, but you get where I'm getting at right? Anyway with the help of this thing called _'The 12 Gate Prophesy' _I was reactivated and the first thing I had to do when I was reactivated was to find you. The Hyperforce."

"The 12 Gate Prophesy? What is that? And what is this about elementals?"

"Your question will be answered in time. All I'm gonna say right now is that it is _very_ important that we fulfill this prophesy. The fate of the entire universe depends on it! Right now, if we want that prophesy to be fulfilled we must find my colleagues so we can pose as the Hyperforce's allies during the time of The 12 Gate mission. And if you think I'm crazy. You're not far off, BUT it is my team and I's destiny to stand by you guys when we all defeat the ultimate evil."

"...I have so vary many questions."

"It's alright I understand. I'll explain everything inside." With that Savanna glided past Antauri and went into the super robot.

* * *

**Short Chapter. So yeah here is the prequel to the Twelve Gates Saga. And you probably have millions of questions. (Quote)"Your questions will be answered in time."**

**The whole plot of the story will come in the next chapter. This is just a prologue a/o info chap. How ever you wanna say it.**

**R&R P.S. Substitute Teacher is not dead. It's just on hold.**


	2. Explanations

**Here is the next chapter finally!**

**I do not own SRMTHFG! **

**Note: The word _Czech_ is pronounced like this, check. Czech(Check)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Same Morning 6:45am**

The whole Hyperforce watched the hot pink monkey before them in bewilderment as she explains herself to them. The monkey team listen to her confused and full of questions but most of all shocked at the words she was saying.

"You see, not to long from now, like in a year or so, there will be a series of awful events." Savanna explained "Your 'fallen-from-good' enemy, used-to-be-friend, Mandarin and some of his recruits, will attempt to take over the entire universe if he full fills the 'Twelve Gate Prophecy'. Now the Twelve Gate Prophecy is hard to explain but I'll do my best," Savanna looked at the team to see if they were still following. "Many, many, centuries ago, the whole universe was corrupted by evil. So in order to restore peace back into the universe, a group of earthling people called, _'Mír-strážci vesmíru' _which is Czech for, 'Peace-Keepers of the Universe', performed a ritual which included selecting 12 precious gem stones, and saying a prayer over them in their Czech language. The prayer is kinda like a spell. The prayer gives the stones power. Power to absorb all the evil in the universe reeking havoc, and causing mayhem and hell. So when the prayer has been recited all the evil was sucked up by the stones and now is sort of like a inmate in a prison trapped in a cell. But, _Mír-strážci vesmíru, _soon realized that the stones were to dangerous to keep all together in one place, for if they were to fall in the wrong hands, all the evil there was centuries ago will return and this time will be permanent! So now the stones are scattered all around Earth's Milky Way galaxy in the Orion arm. Each stone is protected by massive, strong, pure golden gates, that look as if they were crafted from angels and were the entrance for Heaven it self. To get beyond the gate you must recite a chant in Czech that will command the gate to open. But traveling to each gate is very dangerous and risky. Erm. Before I continue, who hear speaks Czech?"

"I-I took five years of cl-classes at my old collage th-that only spoke Czech. I know it very well." Gibson said not making contact with the pink female. Savanna smiled.

"Good. 'Cause we're gonna need a translator. I don't know very much Czech. Only a few phrases like, 'Where's the nearest hotel?' or something."

"I know how to say 'Hello' in Czech." Otto piped up. Savanna looked at him funny.

"Well then you can be the greeter for our group. Getting back on topic! Like I said Mandarin, evil, golden gates, prayers, very dangerous, but all those events will happen in the future. The main goal is to get the stone before Mandarin does and destroying them and the evil inside them. And since Mandarin has recruited new allies, you guys . . . and girl will need new allies as well. That's why I'm here!" Savanna pointed to herself, puffing out her chest. "My team and I are gonna help you with the Twelve Gate Prophecy!" The Hyperforce looked at her then around her. "Um. My team is obviously not here right now. So here's the mission to prepare for the future. We need to find my three other team members so they can help with the prophecy. But for now I need YOUR help to reunite us, so WE can help YOU find, protect, and return the gemstones to _Mír-strážci vesmíru _so THEY can destroy them and the worst of evil is gone forever! Sounds easy. Huh?" Savanna looked at them hopefully. Sparx's eye furrowed.

"How can we trust you?" He asked.

"Have faith! I beg of you! Put me an electric chair, or-"

"I sense she is telling the truth." Antauri spoke up. "I can feel it in the power primate. We give you our trust." Chiro looked at the silver monkey. Then at the new comer.

Yeah but I still got a few questions." He said. "Where did you come from? And how are we supposed to know the prayers for the gates and what not." Savanna reached into her jet pack compartment and pulled out an aged, brown leather journal bound in leather straps to keep it from opening.

"It's all in here. In this journal. Everything! The spells, prayers, how to do the rituals, etc. Here check it out." She handed him the journal. Chiro took it and undid the straps and flipped through the pages. "And to answer your first question. I was here. On this planet the whole time! In the Bad Lands. I'm apart of the prophecy along with my team. The Alchemist, AKA Skeleton King, created us 20 years before he created The Hyperforce. He put us all in hibernation for he knew what was to happen in the far future. Apparently he had to make things difficult and place us all in different galaxies. Or maybe that was apart of the prophecy as well. Anyway when the time was right I would reawaken and find you guys. So here I am. Now to find my team mates there are riddles on where to find them. But first we must go to the Czech Republic to get the riddles. Once we get them, we will write in the journal. And we'll go from there." Savanna said.

"Why the Czech Republic. Of all countries on earth! Why them?" Nova asked. Savanna thought for a moment.

"Because Czech people are very peaceful beings. They despise war and shun fighting. Does that answer your question?" Nova nodded. "Good. Now that you know why I'm here I should get to know you guys. Don't you think? And after that we will set off for earth."

"This is A LOT to soak in. But the sooner we find your team the sooner we can find the gems." Antauri said. "We will leave at noon. In the mean time we will have to contact Jinmay and tell her to protect the city until we get back. Miss. Anderson we'd also love to get to know you better as well."

* * *

**You already read now it's time to review! :)**

**. . .Do you think Gibson seems a little shy around Savanna? Hmm.  
**


	3. Acquaintances

**Disclaimed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Training Room 8:00 am**

Now the Hyperforce and their new friend were standing in a circle in the training room of the super robot. "I'm going to introduce myself. Then say my position on the team. Then we'll go around." Antauri said. "For Savanna. My name is Antauri. I'm the second in command of the Hyperforce."

"I'm Nova! The teams best fighter and 3rd in command."

"My name is S-P-R-X 77. You can call me Sparx. I'm the teams ace pilot."

"Chiro. I'm the leader of the Hyperforce." There was a silence that followed. The team looked toward the blue simian who looked scared out of his wits. Gibson shivered slightly.

"I-I . . ." The scientist squeaked with nervousness as he locked gazes with Savanna. "I'm aaah. . ." Gibson gave her a weak smile before trying again. ". . .Hi." he said quietly. Savanna waved her hand as if saying 'Hello' back. "I-I'm Mr. Hal G-Gibson but you can call me Hal, I mean Mr. Hal. NO! Mr. Gib- MR. HAL! GIBSON! WAIT! NO! MISTER! OR HAL! JUST . . . Gibson." The blue monkey sighed heavily, blushing madly. "I-I'm sorry."

"I-It's okay. GIBSON." Savanna winked. "What's your position?"

"I-I'm the Hyperforce's chief officer of sci-science." Savanna cocked her brow.

"Hal? Is that short for Haley, or something?" she asked. Gibson blushed again. The rest of the team burst into laughter.

"NO! Just Hal. . ." Gibson sighed. "I-I'm going to the lab." He mumbled and exited the training room.

"What's his problem?" Savanna pointed to were Gibson was last seen.

"Don't know. Chiro go check on him." Antauri said. Chiro nodded and left the room. "The reason why we're in the training room is so we can help you with your attacks. You might be a little rusty with your maneuvers over all these years." Antauri stopped for a moment. "What _are _your weapons anyway?"

"Erm. I don't have weapons," Savanna admitted. "But I do have the ability to control the element of fire." Antauri's eyes widened.

"Really? How interesting. What is you most common move?" Savanna thought for a moment.

"Um. Probably a move I like to call the 'Heat Wave'." She said. "It goes something like this." Savanna readied herself to perform the move. She put her hands together, as if praying, then in a blink of an eye her hands lashed out in both directions creating a blast of fire that washed over the room like a wave. The spectators jaws all dropped. Antauri stuttered.

"Uh. Uh. Th-that will be it for to-today. W-we'll start training again tomorrow at a seven tomorrow morning."

"Um. Okay." Savanna said. "Sounds like a plan . . . I guess."

"Oh! So you're the new monkey!" Jinmay said entering the training room. She walked over to Savanna. "Hi. I'm Jinmay." She held out her hand.

"Hi. Savanna Lynn Anderson, It's nice to meet you." Savanna took Jinmay's hand and shook it. Jinmay smiled.

"Thanks, you too." Jinmay looked up. "Shouldn't you guys be leaving soon?" Antauri nodded.

"Actually we leave at noon. Thank you for protecting the city in our absence again."

"No problem. And I promise to do a better job this time." Jinmay looked around. "Hey, where's Chiro. . .and Gibson? I'd like to say goodbye to them."

"They're in the lab." Sparx said. Jinmay thanked him and walked off. Sparx whispered to Otto. "How much you wanna bet she's using that as an excuse to make-out with Chiro?" Otto looked at the red simian.

"Sparx! . . .Gambling is wrong." Otto paused for a second. "Fifty bucks."

**Laboratory 8:05 am**

"You promise you won't tell anybody?" Gibson asked. Chiro nodded.

"I promise."

"Promise not to tell anybody what?" Jinmay asked as she entered the lab.

"That Gibson has a crush on Savanna." Chiro said absentmindedly. Gibson smacked the boy upside the head. "Oww! What the- . . . Oh. I'm sorry, Gibson." Jinmay squealed.

"Aww! That's soooo cute! You two would make an adorable couple!" Gibson scowled.

"She thinks I'm stupid and have a speech impediment." Gibson growled. "I acted like a darn fool in front of her!" Jinmay cooed.

"Daw. You're not a fool. You're just in love. That's all!"

"Whatever." Gibson said walking toward the exit. "I'll leave you two alone."

* * *

**Yeah, It's short. But, HEY! Now we know what was wrong with Gibz!**

**READ AND REVIEW! . . . because you like this story :)  
**


	4. Diversion

**Chapter four. I'm on a role!**

**The characters have already been disclaimed! Except for Savanna I claim her!**

**Enjoy it! Or try to. . .  
**

* * *

**Main Room 12:02 pm**

"Is everyone seated and comfortable?" Chiro asked. There was a series of nods and, 'Yeahs' that followed. "Okay. We are preparing for take off. How are we looking Otto?" The green simian looked at his leader.

"All systems are a go, Chief." He responded. "We'll take off for Earth in T-Minus 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, ignition." The super robot lurched and and made loud rumbling sounds from the engines and rockets firing up. "Activating auto pilot. Another successful launch, Chiro. We'll reach our destination in approximately three days, six hours, twelve minutes, and seventeen seconds. " Sparx looked wide-eyed at his green companion.

"How'd you figure that?" he asked.

"I totally guessed the seconds!" Otto replied with a grin starting a timer. "We'll see how far off I was when we get there." Chiro chuckled.

"Well, In the mean time I think we should have some language classes with Gibson so we don't look like tourist when we get to the Czech Republic. Then nobody would take us seriously." Chiro looked at his blue friend. "If that's okay?" Gibson shrugged.

"I suppose I could find time to teach you some basic words and phrases." Gibson sighed and looked at his lap. Otto walked up to the scientist.

"What's wrong hombre?" Otto asked with concern.

"I-it's . . . nothing." Gibson glanced over his shoulder where Savanna and Nova were giggling and telling secrets. Otto smiled then whispered,

"You like her, don't you?" Gibson glared at him.

"I don't know WHAT your talking about!" he snarled.

"Oh yes, you do!"

"No, I do NOT!"

"Uh huh."

"Stop it! You're being immature!" The two simian's bickering caught the attention of the others. Gibson noticed this. "Just . . . go away." Otto shrugged.

"Alright, whatev's." Otto turned on his heel and started to walk away. "HEY SAVANNA GUESS WHAT- Doh!" The green monkey fell to the floor. "Ow. Who threw this book at me?" He held up a hard cover Algebra book. Chiro stifled a laugh. "Why, Chiro?"

"Hey I owed Gibson for telling Jinmay his secret." Chiro said defensively. The rest of the day passed by slowly. Gibson gave a short lesson on the Czech alphabet and the pronunciation. He was relived that Savanna didn't attend the lesson for she needed to get the guest room ready for her that night. Nova helped her clean the room and put the comforter on the bed.

**10:30 pm**

Nova and Savanna were sitting on Nova's bed playing cards having a girl talk.

"You really think he likes me?" Savanna asked. Nova shook her head.

"I don't think, I KNOW! Don't you think I'd known him long enough to relies that he has a crush on someone?" Savanna nodded. "So, do you like him?" Savanna thought a moment then looked around to make sure no one was listening then leaned in to Nova's ear and whispered,

"Okay so the first thing I thought when I saw him was 'OMG! Hottie on the team!' I mean I was about to scream." Savanna admitted. Nova smiled.

"I could hook you guys up." Savanna's pupils dilated.

"NO! Well, at least not yet. I wanna get to know him better and complete this mission first." Nova crossed her arms.

"Alright. But I'm telling now that he is NOT a jerk. Gibson's actually very sweet, smart, and compassionate. But he does have a bit of a temper, so don't get on his bad side." Savanna grinned.

"That's like my dream guy!" She giggled. "So do _you_ like anyone, Nova?" The yellow monkey blushed slightly.

"Well, yeah. Sorta. All the guys on the team are cute. But none of them are right for me." Nova sighed. "The guys are my friends. It wouldn't feel right if I dated one." Savanna nodded.

"I understand. So, How old are you?" The random question took Nova by surprise.

"Well let's see. Umm I've been 29 for thirteen years now." Nova looked at her hot pink friend to see if she was following.

"Really? I've been 33 for sixty-two years. You're young!"

"You're old!" Nova laughed. "So let me guess. You were thirty years old when you were fell asleep for hibernation for twenty years. When you woke up from hibernation you'll never age after that, correct?" Savanna nodded.

"I'm assuming It's the same for you guys." Nova chuckled.

"Yuppers!" Nova said. "Antauri is 33 years old too. Sparx is 29, same as me. Otto is older than me and Sparx and even Gibson! He's 32 acts like he's four. Gibson was gonna be 29 but we were put to sleep three months before he could even have his birthday so he's stuck at 28 and 3/4th's. He maybe the youngest but he is most definitively the smartest! So hey if we round the numbers you and Gibson are only four years apart!" Nova said. "Chiro's parent's are four years apart too! When his dad graduated from high school his mom was a freshmen or freshwoman, rather." Savanna laughed.

"So where are Chiro's parents?"

"Chiro's mother, Marley, served in the Shuggazoom army. She was shot in the head by a Quantian from the planet Quantia when we were at war with each other. They wanted the blue prints of our high-tech weapon systems. Anyway, Chiro's father, Marcus, is still alive and well. He remarried to a former model named Vivian, and is living on eastern Shuggazoom with Chiro's younger half-blood sister, Hanna. When Chiro joined our team he had to move out of his old house. His father, step-mom, and sister still visit for our birthdays, and holidays, and other occasions."

"Oh," Savanna said "That's to bad about his mom."

"Yeah well. Chiro was five when she was shot so it was kinda hard for him to learn that his mommy died." Savanna nodded.

"What time is it?" Nova looked at the digital clock on Savanna's bed stand.

"It's 10:36. I don't know about you but I'm tired." Nova yawned.

"Yeah me too." Nova got up from the bed and headed to the door. "Good night, Nova." Savanna said.

"Night," Nova mumbled in reply.

**Next Morning 8:34 am**

Sparx woke up with a jolt. He looked to his left where a mischievous green simian was sitting smiling at him. "Dobré ráno, Sparky!" Sparx cocked a brow.

"What?"

"Gibson taught me how to say good morning in Czech." Sparx sighed.

"How do you say, 'Go away' in Czech?" Otto shrugged.

"Dun know. Ask Gibson." Otto got up and bounded out of the room, his voice fading away while shouting, 'This morning's menu: Eggs, waffles, and bacon!' Sparx chuckled and got up from bed even though he hated waking up early. The pilot shuffled to the kitchen where everyone sat at a table. Sparx plopped down on an empty seat by Antauri who was trying to eat a piece of toast Otto burnt.

"Good Morning, Sparx." He said. Sparx looked at him.

"Good morning is an oxymoron." Gibson looked up from a novel he was reading.

"How so?"

"Good and Morning are opposites! There is no such thing as a good morning." Gibson shrugged and picked up his coffee cup.

"Eh. It depends if you're a morning person. So what you said is kind of an understatement." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Hey, Look Sparx and Gibson are making small talk." Otto said.

"They do that often?" Savanna asked.

"No," Nova answered "Most the time they're bickering. So this is a rare treat." Nova chuckled. Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Oh C'mon! We don't fight all the time."

"Yeah! Me and Gibson agree with a lot of things." Sparx added.

"Gibson and I." Gibson corrected. Sparx scowled.

"Why do you always have to be first?"

"It's just proper English, Sparx. I'm sorry for pointing out your mistake."

"I didn't make a mistake!" Sparx defended.

"Yeah you did! When you said, 'Me and Gibson agree to a lot of things.' When it should have been, 'Gibson and I agree to a lot of things.'"

"Well you guys certainly aren't agreeing now." Chiro said. "Isn't that great?" Savanna laughed at the irony of Chiro's question.

"What a fascinating life you guys have." She chuckled.

"It get's even more interesting when Gibson and Sparx get so pissed at each other they start throwing fists. And I have to break them up before someone gets killed."

"It never goes that far." Sparx said.

"It happens several times in a month, Sparx." Antauri said. "You two never see eye to eye." Gibson shook his head.

"What, exactly, is the point of this conversation?" he asked.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. It's merely a diversion. Gibson in an hour we are going to start another Czech lesson, Is that okay?" Antauri said. Gibson nodded.

**Laboratory 9:30 am**

"Today's lesson is gonna be about phonetic variations." Gibson said with the sound of nervousness lacing every word coming out of his mouth. He looked at the hot pink simian sitting in front of him. "Erm. The letters, 'au' in their language sound like, 'ou' in our language." Gibson said writing the letters neatly on the white board behind him. "I-it's pronounced like the o-u in the word, 'hour'." Gibson started to tremble. Savanna was staring at him. It made him feel uncomfortable and weird. Gibson shivered. "Th-these variations are important and they need to be pronounced right. If they're not pronounced right then no one is gonna have a clue what you're trying to say." Sparx raised his hand as if he were a school boy. "What, Sparx?" Sparx stood up.

"Okay so like, umm, uh, wait just a second . . . uh . . . You know what never mind." Sparx sat back down. Gibson stared at the red jokester for another moment before starting again.

"The letters . . ."Gibson gulped. He felt like he was about to throw up. "I-I can't- I'm not feeling well. Can we stop for today?" He asked. Antauri's face had a mask of concern plastered on his face.

"What is the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing! I just-" Gibson's pupils dilated. He ran out of the lab and into his room. He flopped face down on the bed. He buried his face into his pillow. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?" He screamed into it.

* * *

**BOOM! LONG CHAPTER!**

**PLZ R&R :3 Or I'll hunt you DOWN! DX  
**


	5. Abroad

**New chapter! YAY! **

**I do not own the Super Robot Monkey Team. I Do own Savanna. **

**A new poll is up on my profile. I want you to check it out and give me your honest opinion. :)**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Two Days Later 6:10 pm **

**Main Room**

"Please remain seated as we start our descend. We will land on the out-skirts of the capital in two minutes." Otto stood up, yelling over the rumbling of the super robots engines. He paused until the super robot broke through Earth's Troposphere layer. "We've arrived at Prague! The Czech Republic's capital and biggest city! I hope you enjoy your stay-Whoa!"Otto was flung forward when the super robot touched ground. The impact made the whole robot lurch forward.

"You should have been seated, Otto." Antauri said getting up from his chair. He looked over to Savanna. "Is this the right place?" Savanna shook her head.

"The _Mír-strážci vesmíru_, people live South/West. In the Bohemian Forest in some sort of underground cathedral in the eastern part of the forest by a lake. So I suggest we leave the super robot here, rent a car, drive to the forest, meet with the people, get all the info we need, come back, and find my team!" Savanna said. She brushed he hand in the air. "No big!"

"What if they don't trust us with the information?" Chiro asked.

"They know of the prophesy too. A guy who is apart of the _Mír-strážci vesmíru _knows we're coming. So he is on the edge of the forest right now waiting for us. When we get their, he'll guide us on foot to the place they meet. Otto suddenly pointed a finger at Sparx and jabbed it in his chest.

"HA! Three days! Six hours! Twelve minutes! And Forty-one seconds!" Otto jumped with joy while holding the stop watch that automatically stopped when they landed. "I was twenty-four seconds off!" Sparx's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Re-really?" Otto nodded triumphantly. "Wow. Okay . . ." Otto's smile faded.

"Um. Well. I guess estimating the time was kind of pointless unless if we made a bet." Sparx smirked and nodded. Otto just sighed.

"So lets get outta this thing and go into the city to get a car." Savanna said. "C'mon! I'm really excited! I get to see my old friends soon!"

"Will the people be afraid of us? I mean, We're talking, cybernetic, simians!" Nova said. Savanna scoffed.

"Who SAVE the universe! They won't be afraid of you! They know you guys are the Hyperforce! They love you guys for restoring peace to the galaxy!" Savanna walked to the exit. "You guys coming or what." When they got outside the monkeys started to walk into the city. Several bystanders saw them and shouted with jubilee. Some saying, 'Je to opice tým!' (It's the monkey team!)

When they finally reached a car rental store Gibson started a conversation with the manager of the shop.

"Tell him, 'we need a car', Gibson." Chiro said. Gibson looked at the tall manager.

"Potřebujeme auto." Gibson translated. The man smiled.

"Ah Hyperforce. Jsem poctěn, že jste přišli v mém obchodě." The man said. Gibson looked at his team.

"He said, he is honored that we came to his shop." Chiro smiled.

"Tell him, 'thank you for your kindness'." Gibson nodded.

"Dìkujeme vám za vaši laskavost." Gibson said. The man smiled.

"Øíkal jste, že potøebujete auto, ano?" The man asked.

"Ano." Gibson looked at his team. "He said, 'You need a car, yes?"

"What did you say?" Nova asked.

". . . I said, 'Yes'." Gibson chuckled.

"Mám jen vozidla pro vás." The man motioned for the team to follow him. "Pøijïte a uvidíte."

"He has just the right vehicle for us and we should come and see it." The man led them into a back room of the shop. There they found a gorgeous 2030, silver and black, low-rider, Koenigsegg CCX. The Monkeys jaws dropped to the ground. The man smiled.

"Líbí se vám to? Je to pøímo dovezené ze Švédska."

"He asked if we liked it and it's from Sweden." Gibson said still marveling in the beauty of the car. The team nodded in reply.

"Ask him how much it will cost to rent." Chiro said.

"Kolik to stojí?" Gibson asked. The man thought for a moment.

"$610,910. Mùžete si jej zdarma aèkoli. Je to mùj dárek pro vás pro ukládání nám to mnohokrát." Gibson shook his head.

"He said we can HAVE it for free because we saved them many times. Should we decline and buy the car?" Chiro nodded. Sparx cocked a brow.

"What happened to renting a car?" Gibson shot him a glare.

"We WANT this car! To keep! Forever! 'Cause it's awesome!" Savanna said. Gibson looked at her.

"Uh. . . yeah." He laughed nervously. "Promiòte. Nemùžeme kromì toho, že nabízejí. Rádi bychom, aby si ji koupili místo pronájmu stejnì." The man frowned.

"No alespoò dovolte mi, abych nižší cenu. Mé jméno je Mister Vlèek."

"He said, 'At least let me lower the price and his name is Mr. Vlcek by the way." Gibson said.

"What price is he thinking?" Chiro asked.

"Let me ask him." Gibson turned his attention back to Mr. Vlcek. "Jakou cenu jsi myslel?"

"Ach Možná 600,000?" Gibson looked at his team.

"You catch that?" Chiro nodded.

"We'll take it. Now who is paying?" No one moved or replied. Gibson rolled his eyes.

"I will. But then it's gonna be my car!" Nobody disagreed they just watched as Mr. Vlcek and Gibson entered a new conversation that sounded Gibberish to them. After a long while of talking, Mr. Vlcek gave Gibson papers to sign and the keys to the fabulous automobile and Gibson gave him his Credit card. "Dìkuji vám kapitáne." Gibson thanked him. The Czechoslovakian opened up a garage door leading outside to the city streets. Gibson got into the drivers seat and started it up. "You guys coming?" The team looked at each other and piled into the new car, Chiro in the passenger seat and the rest squeezed five into three seats which wasn't so difficult considering their size, and off they went. When thy got out onto the streets Sparx started a conversation that could have led into a fight.

"Ya know Gibson, This car makes you seem cooler than you really are!" Nova and Savanna waked him. "Ow. Okay sorry." Gibson shrugged.

"When we were talking, he told me that this is the fastest car made in Europe. It goes 0-60 in 3.2 seconds and goes a total of 245 mph." Sparx grinned.

"Oh really? I don't believe it can!" Gibson rolled his eyes.

"Look at the speedometer, Sparx. What does it say?" Sparx looked.

"It says it can go 245. But that doesn't mean it WILL!" Gibson smiled.

"We'll just have to see about that when we get out of the city then won't we?" Sparx sat back.

"That's one way to make Gibson go fast." Sparx whispered. "Turn up the radio. I wanna rock out to something. Put on Eminem or 50 cent or something." Twenty-five minutes later they started to exit the city and entered a rural road where there was no oncoming traffic from any other vehicles.

"Before I start accelerating, did anyone bother to lock up the super robot?" Gibson asked. The team members looked at each other. "You know what? Never mind. I'm sure it's fine." Gibson shifted the car into four wheel drive Hi, and accelerated dramatically. The car let out a loud, high-pitched, whine and made low, thunderous, rumbles coming from the engine. "Speedometer says, 140 MPH!" Gibson half yelled over the noise of the engine.

"Not fast enough!" Sparx yelled. The others shifted uncomfortably in their seats. Gibson pressed the accelerator down further.

"190 MPH!" Gibson increased further. The wind hitting the vehicle was getting more intense and blatant now. "203!" Now the team was growing incredibly uneasy.

"Y-you're almost there, Gibz!" Sparx shouted unsure if he should encourage him anymore. Gibson had enough and floored it. The engine screamed as did the passengers. Gibson knuckles turned white on the steering wheel. He made an effort to keep the car on the road and reach his destination speed at the same time. Finally the Speedometer read 245, but Gibson did not hit the breaks. "ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT ALREADY! YOU MADE YOUR POINT! SLOW DOWN!" Sparx shouted in panic. Gibson smirked letting his foot off the accelerator and allowing the Swedish car to coast. When the car slowed to the legal speed, 55 miles-per-hour, the blue simian looked into the rear-view mirror at the other riders in the back. They all looked petrified and extremely tense.

"Was that fun? Or was that a side of me you never want to see again?" he asked. They didn't answer. "I . . . think I already know the answer to that. Does anybody know how long It'll take to get to the Bohemian Forest?" Gibson looked out his window at a mountain they were passing by.

"Uh. Well . . . maybe. . ." Savanna stuttered. "I'd say, hmm, two hours tops. Just travel in the general South/West direction. Eventually we'll see where we're supposed to be. It's a good thing it's summer here other wise it would take forever to get there through all the snow!" Otto cringed.

"I hate sitting for that long!" He whined.

"Hmm. This road looks dead to me. I could speed it up a lit-"

"NO!" Gibson was cut off by the passengers.

"Okay, okay. A least let me go 65. I want to get there fast too. I tend to get distracted when I'm at the wheel." Gibson said.

"I got a question," Otto said. "Why didn't we just take the super robot?"

"We wouldn't be able to see our guide from the sky. The trees and mountain would block the view." Savanna said.

"We could of just flew low and had our radar on." Otto protested.

"If you fly low you could possibly crash into a mountain or tree. And the _Mír-strážci vesmíru _ are secret people. They wouldn't show up on the radar because they have this bizarre power to hide from any kind of tracking device. They don't want to be discovered. You know, what if someone evil, like Mandarin, found them with a tracking device. He could get the information he needs to find the Twelve Gates . . . I'm just rambling now. Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Otto nods. "Good. Now lets just sit back and enjoy the ride."

**8:35 pm **

"What was that!" Chiro pointed startling everyone who were napping because of the long drive. Well everyone except the driver of course.

"WHAT? What was what!" Gibson exclaimed with surprise.

"I saw a man back there!"

"He must be our guide." Savanna said. "Go back, Gibson." Gibson did a U-Turn and drove slowly till the man was seen again. He was clothed in a black trench coat. Hands in pockets. Gibson parked the car on the side of the dirt road. The team got out and walked up toward the man.

"AHOJ!" Otto said to the man. Gibson hit him upside the head.

"Dobrý den. Mé jméno je pan Hal Gibson a to je Hyperforce. Byli jste nás čeká?" Gibson said. The man looked at the team of color.

"What did you say to him?" Chiro asked.

"I said hi, I told him my name and asked if he was waiting for us."

"Ano. Čekal jsem dlouho. Jsme rádi, že vás tady. Následujte mě." The man said.

"He said that he is glad we're here. Now we must follow him." Gibson translated. The man turned and started to walk into the forest. The Hyperforce followed. The small band of people and simian walked in silence for several minutes until they finally came to a clearing in the woods. In the center of the clearing there was what looked like a hut.

"To je místo, kde se setkáte s staršími." The man said.

"This is where we are meeting the elders." Gibson construed.

"Děkuji vám, pane." Savanna said.

"She said thank you. . ." Gibson said nonchalant and walking to the hut. He opened the door and saw steep steps that led into darkness. Gibson turned on his head light on his crest. "Let's go." Sparx walked passed him and took his first step and slipped without a warning.

"WHOA!" The red simian tumbled down the steps before hitting the ground of the underground cathedral-type building. "Oooh." Sparx moaned in pain as he sat up. He squinted in dull candle light and saw several figures surrounding him. Gibson rushed down after his brother.

"Are you alright, Sparx?" Sparx stood up.

"Yeah. Can you say, 'Stupid slippery steps sucks so substantially' five times fast?" He asked.

"Je mi to líto." Gibson apologized to the elders who were surrounding them. The rest of the team entered the large room where the red and blue monkeys were.

"Nice going Sparx." Nova smirked.

"Shut up." He mumbled. The elders looked at each other and laughed. The oldest spoke up in broken English.

"Ah Hyperforce. We expect you for long time. We glad you finally here. You here for the riddles, yes?"

"Ano. Díky. Do you have them?" Gibson asked. The eldest chuckled.

"Ano. We have them. My name is Konrád. The leader of the elders. Bĕla get riddles for Hyperforce!" A man with a white beard nodded his head and exited the room into a different room. He came out with three semi-small scrolls. "The riddles written in these scrolls is where you find your friends. When you find your friends return here. We have important matters to discuss before you look for the stones." Bĕla handed the scrolls to Chiro.

"Handel with care, young Chiro." He said.

"Děkuju mnohokrát, Konrád. We'll return as soon as we find Savanna's team." Gibson said. He turned to his team. "Are we ready to go?"

"Aw man! We just got here!" Otto complained.

"The sooner we find Savanna's team the better." Antauri said. "Thank you for everything. We'll see you again in the future." Antauri told the elders. They nodded their heads and waved 'Good Bye'. The Team exited the underground fortress and met up with the man that led them there. They made their way back to the car.

"Man I'm tired!" Otto yawned.

"Ditto." Sparx slouched while walking.

"I'm afraid I'm quiet tired myself." Gibson sighed.

"Will you be able to drive?" Antauri asked somewhat concerned. Gibson nodded lazily. Antauri brow furrowed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I-" He yawned. "I'm sure!" Antauri shook his head.

"You drove for two hours and a half earlier while we were all sleeping. Why don't you rest and Chiro can drive." Chiro face brightened. Gibson's eyes widened.

"Heavens no! Chiro's not driving MY car!"

"Hey!" Chiro said. "And why not?"

"I don't trust you. I-I'll drive! I can stay awake until we get to the robot." Gibson protested.

"It'll be 11 O'clock by the time we get back and you'll be exhausted! Just let Chiro drive. Please, do it for me?" Savanna said. Gibson looked at her. He blushed and smiled nervously.

"Heh heh. Alright." He said as he opened the back seat door and got in.

"Thank you, Gibby." This made Gibson blush even more.

_'Aw man!' _Gibson thought to himself. _'I made that completely obvious! Everyone by now probably knows I like her!' _He mentally slapped himself. Savanna scooted in next to him. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"You can rest now. Don't worry, I'm sure Chiro is a good driver." They heard Sparx scoff from the front seat and whisper something inaudible. Gibson rolled his eyes before closing them. It was going to be a long ride with Chiro at the wheel!

* * *

**Did you like it? LOOK HOW LONG THIS CHAPTER IS! WOOHOO! FINALLY!**

**So you already read now PLZ PLZ PLZ! Review! :) Oh and don't forget to vote on the poll. **

**R&R!  
**


	6. Traveling

**Okay! Sixth chapter! I'm on a roll now! WOO!**

**Message to Starfire 16: This chapter has a little more Spova in it. Just for you! ;) **

**Disclaimer: I, Mikki S.A., hereby deny owning SRMTHFG! Consider it disclaimed!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**11:03pm**

"Psst. Gibson, sweetie. . . Gibson wake up. We're at the robot now. Dude? C'mon wake up." Savanna whispered poking Gibson's face in a vain attempt to wake him. "Seriously? Hal Gibson wake up. Hey? Stud muffin! Gibson, honey? Are you dead? . . . huh." Nova came up from behind her.

"That is not how you wake up _Gibson_! He is the heaviest sleeper I know!"

"Then how do you wake him?" Savanna asked.

"Like this," Nova bent down getting real close to Gibson's ear. "GIBSOOOOON! WAKE UP OR I'LL TAKE AWAY BUBBLES!" She screeched while shaking him roughly. Gibson jumped and screamed.

"NO! You wouldn't!" He said.

"Oh yes I will!"

"Please don't!" Gibson begged.

"Then get out of the car and go to bed in your room." Gibson did as instructed. Savanna waited till he left before asking.

"Whose bubbles?"

"Bubbles is Gibson's chemical compound he sleeps with every night. He had it since he was a toddler." Nova explained.

"Oh That's . . .weird. But somewhat adorable."

"That's what I thought." Nova chuckled. "I'm gonna park the Gibson's car in my cruiser you can go in and meet with the others. I think they are discussing the riddles." Savanna nodded and entered the robot.

**Main Room 11:07 pm**

The team were in a circle. Sparx was reading the first riddle. "Mám jednoduchý vlajka s modrým základnu a bílá hvězda." Gibson translated.

"I have a simple flag with a blue base and a white star." Antauri looked through and encyclopedia under the flag section.

"Somalia. In Africa. What else does it say?" Sparx read again.

"Najdete váš přítel někde v mém hlavním městě."

"We will find our friend somewhere in the capital city." Gibson said.

"Mogadishu. That's the capital." Antauri looked up from the encyclopedia. "Is that it?" Sparx shook his head.

"No one more."

"Okay we'll wait for the last one. Right now we'll go to bed and early tomorrow morning we'll take off for Mogadishu, Somalia. Then we'll read the last one to find his or her exact location. Everyone get some rest now." The team nodded and went off to bed without protest.

**6:35 am Next Morning**

The PA system cackled and Antauri's voice was heard. "Attention Hyperforce. We will be taking off in three minutes and we'll arrive in Mogadishu in approximately 6 hours. That is all." He hung up and noticed Nova standing next to him. "Good morning Nova."

"Good morn-"

"Well Good morning you two! What are you two doing up so early, together in this room all alone? Hum?" Savanna chirped. Nova chuckled going up to her friend.

"Nothing. What about you? Why are you up so early?"

"Oh! I'm an early riser. I have a ton of weird sleeping habits. Like if I have a ton of caffeine before bed I still sleep like a baby. Or if I didn't have any sugar at all then I can't get to sleep! And if I get to bed really late I still wake up super early! I'm a very light sleeper too." Nova laughed.

"That's, like, the exact opposite with my boys." Savanna looked at her strangely. "What?"

"Did you just refer to your team as 'My Boys'?" Savanna asked.

"Well someone has to keep them in line! Heck! Even Antauri and Gibson need to be smacked around!" Antauri rolled his eyes. "So Antauri. Are you flying or is the auto pilot do that?"

"I'm taking off and landing the auto pilot is doing the rest. Will you girls go get breakfast ready? I would really appreciate it." The two females nodded and made their way to the kitchen.

"Do you like Antauri?" Savanna asked. Nova was taken back by the question.

"I thought we already went over this?"

"We did I'm just wondering."

"I like Antauri, but I don't like, like him." Savanna nodded.

"Okay. . ." The girls worked in silence for a little longer. "Should we be taking off now?" As if on cue the robot engines started to roar and launched. "Never mind. . ." Savanna continued working. The pink female grew frustrated with herself. "OKAY! I can't take it anymore! You like Sparx don't you? I know you do! You get that look in your eye and you stare at him. . . a lot! So am I right?" Nova was started by the sudden outburst. The gold simian didn't reply to her companions question. "Well?"

"Yes." Nova mumbled. "I like him. I had a crush on him forever. You happy now?" Savanna smirked.

"You two would be adorable together! Ketchup and mustard!"

". . . Are you referring Sparx and I's fur colors to condiments?" Savanna smiled.

"Heh. Yeah. I'm sure a lot of people thought of you two that way before." Savanna said. "It's like you can make a hamburger out of colorful cyborg monkeys. Ketchup, mustard, relish, mayonnaise-"

"Okay, I get Ketchup, mustard, and relish as Sparx, me, and Otto. But who is the mayo?" Savanna looked confused.

". . . I know Antauri is silver but from a distance he can easily be mistaken as white." Nova chuckled. "Anyway, How long have you had a crush on him?" Savanna asked.

"Ever since this incident that we like to call, 'The Fire of Hate' Sparx turned evil on us because of the essence of skeleton king himself was corrupting his body. It was then when I realized I loved him." Savanna grinned.

"That sounds so romantic and sweet. How you get him back?" Nova paused.

"I told him I loved him and it changed him. But he must of forgot what I said because he couldn't remember a thing after the incident." Nova shuddered at the memory. "Oh well. Some day I'll be able to confess my feelings for him." She said.

"Morning, girls." Chiro mumbled as he entered the kitchen. He sat down on a stool by the island. "What cha' makin'?" He asked.

"Coffee, waffles, and eggs." Savanna said. "Do you know how everyone like their eggs?" Chiro thought for a moment.

"I like mine scrambled, Otto like his over-easy so he can dip his toast in it, Sparx hates eggs, and Antauri and Gibson don't eat breakfast. Coffee is what gets those two going."

"I like mine the same way Otto does." Nova said scrapping a waffle off the maker with a spatula. Minutes later everyone was at the dinning table and digging into their breakfast. "So Savanna. You don't talk about your team much. What are they like?" Nova asked. The teams attention turned to the hot pink female. Savanna cleared her throat.

"Erm. Well, as you may know they're cyborgs or robots of some kind. Gabriel Leo Marcade is the only cyborg human on our team. We like to call him Angel after the highest ranking angel of heaven, Gabriel. He has the power to control the element of water. He's in his early twenty's and he's what I like to call, 'The coolest nerd ever!' He's smart and attractive but not married. Another team mate of mine is Adrassi Steller, aka Sofia meaning Wisdom. But we call her Sofa instead of Sofia. As you may know from her nickname she is very wise and sophisticated and highly intelligent and respected. She is a simian like me only she is creamy white and has a baby-face. She controls air. Xavier-5.3 Jr. is our A.D.D. Skater dude. Nickname is X Man. He is dirt brown with a thick strip of green fur running down his left side. He controls earth/nature. He's very sweet, a huge flirt, and a typical idiot. And that's my team. Our relationships can turn from a dysfunctional family into a gang of happy friends in 2.5 seconds. . . no my team is not bipolar." Savanna finished with a sigh. "Hmm. I wonder who we're finding first."

"We'll find out soon. I'm really excited to meet them. More robot monkeys like us!" Nova clapped. "How long until we're at Somalia?" she asked.

"Like, five hours and forty-eight minutes." Sparx said. "We got a lot of time to kill." Otto cringed.

"Does killing time damage eternity?" He asked. A series of laughter was heard from the team.

"Figure of speech, Otto. I wasn't being literal." Sparx said rolling his eyes.

"Ah. I see. I have another question. But it's stupid." Otto said.

"Otto, There is no such thing as a stupid question." Gibson said.

"You're just saying that cause you wanna hear it." The green male whined.

"So?"

"Alright. It's kinda out of the blue but it's been bothering me lately. Why is everyone born on their birthday?" Everyone looked at the clueless simian and either busted into laughter or face-palmed.

**12:23 pm Mogadishu, Somalia **

"We're finally here!" Otto shouted happily. The super robot landed on a large, dirt, savannah right next to the city. "Can we get out now?" Antauri nodded at the eager monkey.

"Let's go. Some one get the scroll so we can find Savanna's friend." Chiro said. The Hyperforce exited the robot together and squinted in the sun light. "WOW! It's smoldering here! How can people live in this heat?" the boy exclaimed. Savanna smiled.

"I think it feels great!" Savanna closed her eyes and faced the sun embracing the warmth.

"That's easy for you to say, Hot head." Sparx said. Savanna glared at him. "What? It's a good nick name for you."

"Sparx, be respectful." Gibson said holding the scroll. "Now it says, ' Hledat kašna na náměstí města jedna, pět, šest, devět, čtyři jsou klíčem k otevření dveří.' That mean, 'Search for the fountain at the towns square. One, five, six, nine, four is the key to opening the door. Hmm. One, five, six, nine, four must be a padlock code or something. So the fountain at the plaza in the center of the city must have some sort of numbers by it."

"We shall first find this fountain." Antauri said. "Let's ask a resident that might now where it is. . . Gibson you don't by chance know their language."

"Somalians mostly speak Arabic, Italian, and English. But their official language is Somali, go figure. You're lucky I'm so fluid with languages because I studied Italian in high school band. And the chances that we'll find someone who speaks Italian here are very high."

"Band geek." Sparx snickered.

"At least I have talent." Gibson shot back.

"Well put." Antauri smiled. "Let's ask that gentleman over there where the fountain is." Antauri pointed to a tall dark-skinned man wearing a white robe. The monkeys approached him. This caught the mans attention. The man turned to the team with a warm smile. Gibson spoke.

"Ciao signore. Mi chiedevo dove la fontana è." The mans smile slowly fast. "Signore? Erm . . . Non parla italiano ?" Gibson looked back at his team and whispered. "I don't think he speak Italian."

"You are right." The man said in a thick native accent. "How may I help you Hyperforce?" Gibson blinked rapidly.

"Um. We're looking for a fountain in the center of a plaza. Do you know where it is?" Chiro asked. The man nodded.

"Go directly west from here and you will surely find it."

"Okay, thank you sir." Chiro said before setting off in a fast pace in the direction the man told them to. "You made yourself look dumb in front of him." Chiro said to Gibson.

"Shut up." Gibson growled. Two minutes later they reached the fountain. It was a tall concrete fountain with water spewing from the top. There were several characters drawn on the thing. "This must be it. And those must be the numbers." He said pointing the the characters. "They're Arabic characters. I don't know Arabic." Gibson admitted. Sparx looked at the drawings. ٠ ١ ٢ ٣ ٤ ٥ ٦ ٧ ٨ ٩

"Antauri do you have that encyclopedia with you?" Antauri nodded and handed the book to Sparx. The red male started to browse through the book.

"Just remember one thing guys. Arabic is read from right to left." Gibson said.

"Ah ha! Here we go. The numbers are in order. Right to left. But to us if it were translated it would look like, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. What was the code again, Gibson?" Gibson looked at the scroll.

"1, 5, 6, 9, and 4." Sparx glanced at the book again then at the fountain.

"So. . .what do we press them like keys or something?"

"Let's try." Gibson said getting up by the characters.

"Press the one next to the diamond-shaped one first." Sparx instructed. Gibson did as told. As soon as he pushed it the character made a small chiming noise. "Now press the one that looks like an O." Gibson did. Another chime was heard. "Now the one that looks like a 7" Once again a chime sounded. "Now the one that looks like a 9." Chime. "And lastly the one that looks like a backwards 3." Gibson pushed it and instead of a chime this time it sounded like a crash of a gong. Suddenly the fountain started to open up from the base. It opened up to make a small door about three feet wide and four feet tall. The monkey team peered in. They could smell and order of mold and must. "Gross It smells like an old cellar!" Sparx exclaimed.

"Shut up and get in." Nova said slightly pushing him.

"But it's dark!" Sparx yelped.

"Fine. Wuss." Nova climbed in and turned head head lamp on. She looked around and in a far corner she saw a pod. She crawled over to it so she wouldn't hit her head. The others followed her. Nova blew dirt and dust off the glass of the pod. She looked through the window and saw a creamy white monkey with light baby blue eyes. Savanna crawled over and gasped.

"Adrassi!" She squealed and flung open the door of the pod. The excited female quickly reactivated her friend. Adrassi groaned and shook her head to rid the dizziness.

"Wha-? Savanna!" Adrassi quickly embraced her in a hug. "Is it time already?" Savanna nodded.

"We still need to find Gabriel and Xavier." Adrassi looked at the other company.

"Are they the team we're supposed to help?" She asked. Savanna nodded.

"They're very nice. Now c'mon. Lets go find the boys!" Savanna said happily. The team exited the fountain only to be greeted by a crowd people who looked like ninjas. "Who are these punks?" Savanna asked. A all to familiar cackle was heard. Then out of the group of people was non other than, Mandarin.

* * *

**Uh oh! Trouble! **

**Make sure if you haven't already do the poll on my profile. Thank you.**

**Don't forget to R&R PEOPLE! I starting to feel as if I'm writing this story for nobody!**


	7. Unexpected

**I do NOT own SRMTHFG! This is my last Disclaimer. But NOT my last claimer! I do, however, own Savanna and Adrassi.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**1:00 pm Mogadishu Plaza**

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Hyperforce?" Mandarin laughed evilly. "What brings you here?" The orange monkey asked.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Chiro retorted. Mandarin cackled once more.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to make sure my brothers do not get in my way of the 12 Gate Prophesy!" One of the ninja-like figures lashed out at Chiro with a sword. Chiro dodged it in the nick of time. "You like my new allies? They are my newest version of formless. I call them, Black Bane Brigade. They are built more agile, stronger, smarter, and quicker than my first versions of formless. And these guys are just the beginning. You guys will not stop me this time! Banes! ATTACK!" Mandarin suddenly disappeared leaving the Hyperforce in the mercy of the newest formless minions. The team was bombarded by a flash of the black-clothed villains.

"Hyperforce! Attack at will!" Chiro shouted. The team of color sprung into action along with their newest friends. "Chiro Spearo!" A golden lightning bolt of energy formed in his hands. Chiro quickly threw a spiral at the clones. The bolt hit them and were electrocuted but nothing more. They were still standing. Nova took a small horde on, using only her over-sized fists.

"Seriously, Mandarin? NINJAS?" She let out a grunt as she did a back round house kick to on Bane's temple. The Bane caught her heel before it could make impact. "What the- WHOA!" The bane threw her unto the ground.

"I gotcha, Nova!" Savanna ran over to her friend. Savanna jumped and in mid air shouted, "HEAT WAVE!" The blast of fire hit the horde. The clones started to screech and slowly melt. Savanna smiled and looked toward her friend. "You okay?" She asked. Nova groaned and rubbed her ankle.

"That freakish clone drone twisted it in a way it shouldn't be twisted." She growled. Savanna helped the yellow simian up and chuckled.

"Good thing I'm a doctor." She said as she looked behind her and saw that Adrassi was having trouble. "Hold on a sec.!" The pink female ran to assist her team mate.

"Monkey Mind Scream!" Antauri screeched. The Banes held their ears and fell to the ground with a severe headache but did not give. Antauri clawed them as they tried to get up. They finally blew up into a puddle of goo.

"Rain of Fire!" Savanna screamed. She flung her hands up and whirled them around like a lasso then quickly brought them down making burning coals fall from the sky and onto the last remaining horde. The banes started to burn.

"Is that all of them?" Nova asked.

"It appears to be." Antauri said. "C'mon let's go back to the robot and try to figure out the other riddles." He started to walk back to the robot in a fast pace.

"We need to find Xavier and Gabriel quick, if Mandarin is already on our case." Adrassi said. When the monkeys finally reached the robot they immediately took off. "Where are we going?"

"We don't know yet." Antauri got out another scroll and read as Sparx drove the Super Robot. "Si quaeris peninsulam amoenam circumspice." The team looked at Gibson expecting to translate. The blue simian looked dumbfounded. "Uh, Gibson?"

"C-could you reread that please?" He asked. Antauri read it again. The scientist shook his head. "I don't think that's Czech." He said. "I don't know what it means."

"Oo That's a first." Otto said. Adrassi took the scroll from Antauri's hands.

"I believe this is Latin." she observed.

"Why would it be Latin?" Nova asked.

"Those Czechs threw a curve-ball at us, huh?" Chiro sighed. "Does anyone speak Latin?"

"I speak very little." Adrassi said "I know 'Si' means 'If' and 'peninsulam' means 'peninsula'."

"So it's some place that is a peninsula." Chiro said in thought. Nova looked at him.

"Way to point out the obvious. Now we gotta figure out the rest of the trans-"

"I've got it!" Otto said holding his laptop. "I looked it up. The translation is, 'If you seek a pleasant peninsula, look about you.' wonder where that is." Otto mumbled. Savanna slapped her knee and laughed. The monkeys looked over to her.

"Of course! Si quaeris peninsulam amoenam circumspice! I know what they're talking about. That's a motto. A state motto. A state in America. Now what states are peninsula's that you guys know of?" She asked. The monkeys thought for a moment.

"I don't really know much about America." Chiro said.

"I know of Florida or possibly. . . no, Mississippi is a river." Gibson mentioned.

"Erm. Alaska? Hawaii . . . is an island. Texas . . . is not it because it's bordered by Mexico." Otto said scratching his chin. Savanna just shook her head "You know what? I'll just look it up." He turned his attention to the keyboard and typed in the motto. "Google search engine says, 'Michigan state motto, translation: If you seek a pleasant pen-' you know the rest." Otto said. "So. . . looks like we're going to Water-Winter Wonderland, Huh?"

"Wait isn't that the one state that looks like a mitten?" Sparx said looking back from the wheel.

"No that's Tennessee." Antauri said.

"No it isn't! It's Idaho." Otto retorted.

"You're both wrong. It's Arizona." Chiro controverted. Gibson shook his head at the dumb argument.

". . . You guys are idiots." he mumbled. "Yes, Sparx. You're right. Now shall we set course to the land of the obese- I mean. . . Free." Gibson corrected himself. Savanna got offended.

"Hey! I was born in America! I'm not fat!"

"I-I wasn't saying Americans where ALL fat. Just . . . most of them." Gibson slapped himself mentally. "I'm sorry. I just hear a lot of rumors of how fat Americans are." Savanna smiled.

"It's okay." She ruffled Gibson's head as if he were a boy, causing him to blush. "Alright. When will we reach our destination."

"We don't even know what city he's in." Antauri said. Savanna shrugged.

"I have a pretty good idea what city it is." Otto looked up from the portable computer.

"Chicago? Dallas? Las Vegas? Seattle? Detr-"

"Otto, Shut up."

**Next Day 11:45 am Downtown Zeeland, MI. **

The Hyperforce now found themselves in a small downtown plaza in a city that looked where the buildings like an old fashion western movie. Three black clock towers near them read, '11:45 am'.

". . . This is it?" Nova asked. "I mean. It's a cute town. But, I was expecting something more like Detroit. You know Skyscrapers, newer looking buildings, gangs. All that." Savanna chuckled.

"We're in WEST Michigan, Nova. Where the good 'ol Republicans are! Not Eastern state where nothing good happens. Except for auto industry . . . Anyway I know where Gabriel is. C'mon follow me." Savanna started walking down the sidewalk of the town, westward. Sparx whispered.

"How'd she know where and who we were looking for?" he asked.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know! I'm writing about my own state again! But listen! I don't have to do any research for the next chapter! YEA!**

**Now if you were offended by the 'Fat American' joke, keep this in mind. I'M NOT FAT! I'M AMERICAN! YOU'RE NOT FAT! YOU'RE PROBABLY AMERICAN! WE'RE BOTH NOT FAT! SO WHY ARE WE STILL CONSIDERED THE WORLD'S FATTEST NATION? ONE WORD! . . . cheeseburgers.**

**R&R If you want to live. heh heh. See what I did there? With the Arnold Schwarzenegger quote and the Terminator . . . never my mind. Just R&R...  
**


	8. Secret

**Yay You guys get to meet Gabe!**

**CC's Disclaimed**

**OC's Claimed  
**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**11:50 am Downtown Zeeland, MI.**

"Just a few more blocks and we'll be at the building." Savanna said excitedly.

"How do you know where we are going?" Antauri asked.

"Gabriel lived here for eleven years, when he was still 100 percent human. Then he was abducted and taken to Shuggazoom by the alchemist for his destiny to be full filled. To become a cyborg human and apart of the Twelve Gate Prophesy. Before we were all separated, and to be put in hibernation, we all came back to Holland, which is the neighboring city of Zeeland, for a mini-vacation at lake Michigan. We would swim, chase gulls, run down sand dunes and try not to fall on our faces. It was super fun. Maybe we could come back here after our mission and have another vacation." Savanna explained.

"It sure sounds like fun." Nova said.

"I remember when Xavier tripped over some beach wood when he was running down the sand dunes and he fell on his face and tumbled all the way down to the bottom of the hill." Adrassi recalled. "That was hilarious. It was also the same day he forgot to take his medication." Savanna smiled and nodded at the memory.

"We're here." Savanna stopped and looked toward a two-story building that looked abandoned. "The main floor used to be a factory where they powder-coated windows. And the top floor is where Gabriel lived when he was human. His dad owned this place but, when Gabe was abducted his dad was so upset that he never found him again, he packed his things along with Gabriel's mother and moved to Ireland. They didn't want to stay in the same country their son was abducted in. Real estate agents tried to sell it but nobody wanted it knowing that someone went missing in the place. So now it just lays abandoned."

"That's horrible. Why did the alchemist have to take _him_?" Nova asked.

"Destiny." Savanna shook her head. "It's not always a good thing." She looked back at the factory again. "Let's go in. I think I know where he was laid to rest." Savanna walked up three steps and tried opening the door. It wouldn't budge. "Hmm. It's either locked or jammed. Probably both. Hold on a sec. I'm going to ram it." Savanna back up to the edge of the steps before running full speed into the door. She slammed her shoulder into the door, but it still would not give. The hot pink simian stepped back and observed the door.

"Didn't that hurt?" Sparx asked looking at the females shoulder. Savanna scoffed.

"HA! Hurt? I used to play gridiron all the time. I'd always ram my shoulder into anyone who tried to get to me." The team looked at her funny. "What?"

"What's gridiron?" Sparx asked.

"Gridiron is what American's call football. But in other countries football is really soccer. Does that make sense?" Gibson explained to his confused team mate.

". . . Sorta. Can we just get back on topic and find Gabriel?" said Sparx.

"Right, right. Nova why don't you use your robot-fists and breakdown the door?" Chiro told the yellow warrior.

"Here goes nothing." Nova prepared for the impact as she got ready to smash the door. She let out a grunt of effort when punching the door. The bash was hard enough to send the door flying off it's hinges. "No sweat." Nova brushed her self off. Savanna poked her head through the door.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She paused. ". . . Hey guys, is this considered breaking and entering?" Savanna asked. The team just shrugged. "Okay, here we go." She went inside and looked around the dusty place. "Smells like B.O. in here." She said holding her nose. "Alright follow me guys." She crept across the squeaky floor boards to the far side of the factory where steep steps were leading to the upstairs home. Savanna climbed up the steps with the rest of the team following her. When they reached the top of the steps they entered a room that looked like a suite of a old-fashion, three-star hotel. Adrassi made her way to a door on the left side of the room.

"If I remember correctly, this was Gabriel's room when he was a boy." Adrassi asked. Savanna nodded. The cream white female opened the door and waltzed in as if it were her room. She stood in the center of the room and looked around. "Shouldn't he be in here?"

"No. Remember the secret passage?" Savanna smirked. Adrassi laughed and and nodded.

"Yeah. Now I remember." The team was befuddled.

"What secret passage? What are you talking about?" Otto asked cocking an eye brow.

"Gabriel has a door, or in this case, a secret passage in the back of his closet. It starts off as a tunnel that you have to crawl through. Eventually the tunnels leads to a small room wear Gabriel always played when he was a boy. He never told his parents about it, so that's why it's secret." Adrassi explained. "That's the closet over there." She pointed to a walk-in on the right side of Gabriel's old room. Adrassi opened the door to the closet and went in. Sure enough there was a small wooden door, aka secret passage way, on the back wall of the closet. Nova came from behind Adrassi and looked over her shoulder.

"That's it?" Adrassi nodded and took out the bolt that was holding the door shut. The small door swung open. Adrassi looked to Nova.

"After you." She smiled and motion for the yellow monkey to go through the entry way. Nova crawled in, then shouted back to the others.

"Me and the other girls will go get Gabe. You boys just wait outside." She continued to crawl in the tunnel. "Man it's dirty in here." Savanna, who was right behind her, agreed.

"It's from years and years of not being used." Seconds later the girls emerged from the tunnel and out into the open space of a room. It was empty except for a similar pod that Adrassi was put in for hibernation, was in the far corner of the room.

"That must be him." Adrassi said walking toward the pod. The other girls followed her. They peered into the glass of the pod. "C'mon help me lift this thing." Adrassi grunted as she tried lifting the top off the pod. They finally lifted it and let the top fall to the floor with a crash. Adrassi looked down into the hibernation chamber where Gabriel laid. Savanna activated the man. The males eyes opened immediately revealing wide teddy bear-brown eyes. He sat up and rubbed his head.

"Ugh. Wh-where am I?" Gabriel ran his hand through his Persian burgundy, layered, messy-styled, short hair.

"You're in your home town. Remember? You were in hibernation." Savanna said hugging the man.

"Oh yeah. Where's the Hyperforce?" he asked.

"Well Nova is right here, The boys are waiting outside now." Adrassi said. Gabriel got out of the pod and stretched.

"Lets not keep them waiting." He walked to the tunnel and crouched down to get in. Back with the Hyperforce males. They waited anxiously.

"They're taking forever! What's keeping them?" Sparx asked impatiently.

"Maybe Gabriel can't fit through the door." Otto chuckled. The guys heard someone tsk and laugh madly. The team looked up and saw Mandarin floating in mid-air. The citadel of bone was hovering just above.

"I can't believe you defeated my Banes. Oh well. I've brought more. LOTS more." Mandarin laughed cruelly but then swept down and landed on the ground in front of them. At least fifty banes surrounded them now. "Where's the girls?"

"We're right here!" Savanna yelled running out of the factories door. Nova, Adrassi, and Gabriel following. "What do _you _want?"

"I want _you_ to be destroyed." Mandarin cackled. He activated his blue saber and ran to attack Savanna. She dodged the assault by a mere inch. Mandarin threw a punch and hit her square in the nose. She fell down with a groan. Mandarin stood over her with his saber ready to plunge it down and stab her. Gibson fumed and ran to Savanna's rescue.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He roared and roundhouse kicked Mandarin in the gut. Mandarin was shocked by the blow of the kick. Gibson then took this opportunity and punched him in the face several times. The orange simian growled. He blocked the next punch going directly toward his face. He grabbed Gibson's arm and twisted it behind his back. Gibson cried out. Savanna got up quickly. The Hyperforce was preoccupied with the banes to help Gibson.

"So long Hyperforce! I will now leave you in the mercy of my banes." Mandarin yelled still holding the blue simian. The orange monkey then shot up into the air toward the citadel with Gibson. Taking the poor blue scientist as prisoner.

"NO!" Savanna cried. She tried to go after Mandarin but several banes attacked her at once. Antauri ran toward her to assist her with the banes she was putting up with.

"Claw Disruptor!" He yelled as he clawed the banes.

"Whip of Flames!" Savanna screamed creating a whip-like figure made out of fire. She lashed it at the monsters.

"Tsunami Blast!" Gabriel yelled. A huge wall of water appeared and crashed down onto the remaining banes. "That's all of them." The team looked over to Savanna who was tearing up.

"Th-they took Gibson."

* * *

**OH NOOOOOOOOOO! (Starts crying) The Drama! Poor Gibby! Poor Savanna! Poor Me! Poor You! Stupid Mandarin!  
**

**R&R Telling me how angry you are at me for kidnapping Gibson.  
**


	9. Wretched

**Okay this chapter has some crude language in it so don't kill me.**

**CCs Diclaimed.**

**OCs Claimed**

**Enjoy! Also make sure to read the authors note on the bottom of the page. ;)  
**

* * *

**Citadel of Bone 2:50 pm**

Gibson found himself in a small prison cell. His wrists and ankles were bound in chains. He had a choker around his neck as well which was pulled tightly. "I can't believe this is happening." He whispered to himself. Gibson heard an all-to-familiar chuckle.

"Oh Don't wallow in self pity." Mandarin said. "That's not going to help you." He stood just beyond the cell bars. Gibson gritted his teeth.

"LET ME GO!" He shrieked. The choker around his neck tightened even more throwing him into a coughing fit.

"Now why would I let you go?" Mandarin smiled. "If I did, then that wouldn't be very smart on my part." Gibson wheezed. Mandarin laughed. "Your team is probably dead by now. Killed by my Banes." The blue monkeys eye widened.

"No. Your banes were defeated by my team!" Mandarin shook his head.

"I highly doubt that." Mandarin said. "You guys might have defeated them in Somalia-"

"I KNOW they're alive! I can feel it!" Mandarin narrowed his eyes at the scientist.

"You feel it?" Gibson scowled and nodded. "In the Power Primate?" Once more, Gibson nodded. Mandarin put his hand under his chin in thought. "Hmm. Well then I guess I'm going to have to destroy them once and for all."

"No." Gibson whimpered. "Leave them alone." A lone tear slid down Gibson's cheek. The cruel orange simian laughed again.

"And why should I listen to you?" he asked before departing the prison room. "I'll be back in a little bit to give you some . . . minor adjustments to your programming system."

"What are you going to do to me!" Gibson called after him. Mandarin didn't answer.

**Meanwhile in the Super Robot **

"What are we going to do!" Savanna panicked, tearing up as she spoke.

"Should we find Gibson first, or Xavier?" Nova asked Antauri. The silver simian sighed.

"Gibson is our scroll translator, so we need him to find Xavier." Antauri said. Otto shook his head.

"I can translate the scripture on my laptop. And when we find Xavier he can help us get Gibson back." said Otto.

"But there is no, knowing what Mandarin will do to Gibson in the meantime. For all we know, Gibson could be dead!" Sparx said. Savanna gasped. Nova slapped Sparx upside the head.

"Don't say that!" Nova yelled at him. "God Sparx, have some faith!" Nova walked over to her friend and embraced her. "Sorry, Savanna. Sometimes he just doesn't know when to shut up."

"And if it makes you feel better, Gibson is still alive and unharmed. I can sense it." Antauri said.

"Why do you care about him so much anyway?" Otto asked. Savanna's eye dilated.

"What? You guys don't care about him? When one of your team members gets lost do you just say, 'Forget about him?'! If any of you were lost I'd probably act the same way I am now. I know I just met you guys like a week ago but that doesn't mean I don't care or love you guys." Savanna ranted. "I say we get Xavier quick, then go to Gibson's rescue. When we're all happily reunited we'll go back to the Czech Republic for whatever else we need to discuss. Now where is the last scroll?" Chiro handed her the scroll.

"What does it say?" Otto asked.

"It says, 'Tato země je známá jako země zaslíbené.'" Savanna said. Otto typed it in on his laptop to translate.

"I may have made some spelling errors." Otto said. "Alright it means, 'This country is known as the Promised Land.' I know where that is!"

"It looks like we're going to Israel." Antauri said. "Gibson would of loved going there considering that's where half his ancestors were from. What else does it say?" he asked Savanna.

"Najdete ho na hlavní město." Savanna said.

"Located at the main city." Otto translated. "That's Jerusalem. I read it in a book." Nova rolled her eyes.

"Was that book called, 'The Holy Bible'?" Otto cocked a brow at her.

"You have that book too?" he asked.

"There is more to the riddle, but lets focus on getting to Israel first." Savanna said. "Set coordinates to Jerusalem, Israel."

**Citadel of Bone 5:10 pm**

Gibson was strapped down on a medical bed. The simian was struggling to get out but the leather straps were wrapped tightly around his waist, chest, ankles, wrists, and neck, and even his tail was restrained. A dirty strip of cloth gagged him. He doesn't remember how he got there. He must have dozed off and Mandarin came and took him. Or maybe Mandarin injected him with something rendering him unconscious. Whatever the reason, Gibson had to get out. Now! The last sentence that Mandarin had said to him burned in his thoughts. _"I'll be back in a little bit to give you some minor adjustments to your programming system."_ What did he mean by that? What was he gonna do to him? _Why _is Mandarin doing what he's doing? _"I gotta get outta here." _Gibson thought to himself. _"I hafta get out and set up a tracking beacon so the team can come and find-"_

"Well Mr. Gibson." Mandarin's voice cut into his thoughts. "Are you comfortable?" Gibson growled through the gag. "Good. Because when I start your reprogramming and transformation process, it won't be." Mandarin laughed evilly. Gibson struggled once more in the restrains. "Now, now. Don't fret. The more you resist the straps will become tighter. Now you might as well just take it like a man." The scientist grumbled. Now lets get started." Mandarin said walking over to the table Gibson was on. Mandarin took a plug and inserted it to the back of Gibson's helmet. The cord of the plug lead to a massive computer on the side of the room. Mandarin switched the computer on and started to type madly. "Now your reprogramming begins." Mandarin grabbed a lever on the keyboard and pulled it down.

**Next Day 6:00 am Jerusalem, Israel**

"Do we have to find Xavier this early? Why can't we wait until it's at least 10 o'clock."Sparx complained.

"We're finding Xavier as fast as we can, so we can find Gibson so we can go back to The _Mír-strážci vesmíru_." Chiro said.

"You said there was more to the riddle, Savanna?" Antauri asked. Savanna nodded and got out the scroll.

"It says, 'Najděte svého přítele v centru města'."

"Find your friend at the center of the city." Otto said. Antauri nodded.

"Alright now look up where the center of the city is." Otto did.

"It looks like, an open field. But there is this huge rock in the middle of the field. Could that be where Xavier is?"

"Possibly." Adrassi said. "Shall we go?"

"Chiro get the Universal GPS we're taking Gibson's car. Otto give me a specific location." Antauri instructed.

"Erm. . . Directly south of Botanical Garden."

"Thank you." Antauri said. "Who wants to drive?" Everyone raised there hands. After about half an hour over arguing who gets to drive they all decided Gabriel will. Forty minutes later the team has arrived at their destination.

"Open, barren, hot, dry, field. This place sucks." Sparx groaned. "Where's that stupid boulder you were talking about, Otto?"

"That's it! Over there! See it?" Otto pointed and sure enough, about a soccer field away, a huge boulder sat.

"Lets go check it out." Chiro said walking to the rock. The others followed him to the scene. The team finally got to the thing and looked all around it. "Um."

"Maybe that's it." Gabriel pointed to a rather large hole leading underneath the rock. "It's like some sorta cave. Me and Chiro won't be able to fit. Otto, Sparx can you guys go down and see if Xavier is down there?" Savanna scolded the man.

"Angel, if you want to be a leader then you have to order people to do something not ask 'em."

"Angel?" Chiro asked. Gabriel wrinkled his nose.

"Don't ask. Savanna they aren't even on our team I can't order them to do anything."

"But I can. Otto, Sparx. Search for Xavier." Chiro ordered. The red and green simians did as they were told and disappeared into the hole. Sparx turned on his head lamp and crawled deeper and deeper into the pit.

"I think I see something." Sparx said to Otto.

"What is it?" the green simian asked.

"It looks like a pod. Maybe Xavier is in it." The males crawled over to the pod and lifted the lid. They looked down into the pod to see the dirt brown monkey with a strip of pine green fur going down his right side. His eyes were a Texas rust color. "That's him. Activate him, Otto." Sparx said. Otto changed his hand into an activator and turned the brown monkey on. Xavier's eyes opened.

"Ugh. Owwies I have a kink in my neck." He looked at Otto and Sparx. "EEK! Who are you?" He screamed. "Oh wait. You-your the guys from the Hyperforce, right?" Xavier asked. "Wow cool. Where are we? Can we leave now? It smells like dirt down here. Wait how'd I get here? Where's Gabe? Is he doing something. Did you guys not find him yet? Why aren't you guys answering any of my questions? I'm hungry. Lets go get something to eat before I explode from not eating, or something." Xavier quickly rushed past the two dumbfounded monkeys and emerged into the sunlight where the others were waiting. "Why, heh heh, hello there!" Xavier said when he saw the teams. "Savanna!" Xavier ran and hugged the hot pink female.

"Heh. I missed you too, Xavier." Savanna chuckled.

"Adrassi!" Xavier hugged her next.

"Uh. I missed your hugs." Adrassi smiled.

"Gabriel!" Xavier ran over to the man and stretched out his arms. "Man hug!" Xavier flung his arms around him. Gabriel reluctantly hugged back.

"It's nice to see you too."

"It's like we're all together again to form one big happy family! . . . Where's the blue one?" Xavier asked.

"He's been abducted-"

"By aliens?" Xavier cut Chiro off.

". . . No. By Mandarin-"

"He's been abducted by an orange!"

"No Mandarin the Hyperforce's old team leader."

"Oh! I know who your talking about." Xavier said. "We better go get him before the orange does some probing." Chiro looked at Savanna.

"You weren't kidding when you said he was your average everyday idiot, were you?" Savanna shook her head. "Alright team lets go back to the robot. We gotta save Gibson."

**Meanwhile in the Citadel of Bone**

Mandarin looked at his work. The orange monkey smiled with pride. "Hal Gibson."

"Yes, Sir?" Gibson asked. His voice sounded very monotone and robotic. Gibson was standing up straight and tall. His face was blank. No emotions what so ever.

"The Hyperforce are coming to get you."

"What do you want me to do about it, my liege?"

"I want you to destroy them. I gave you new powers. Use those powers against them."

"Power? What kind of powers?" Mandarin laughed evilly.

"Power of darkness. Now what are you going to do when they get here?" Gibson's features finally changed from blank to evil-looking. His voice became deep and sinister.

"I'll kill them all."

* * *

**AHH! NOOO GIBSON!**

**Important Authors Note! Okay just a heads up. I'm not going to be updating for awhile. I'm going on a ten day vacation and right when I get back from vacation I'm gonna try to update but after vacation I have soccer camp after soccer camp I have Band/Color guard camp. But don't worry. The story WILL be done before school comes back.**

**R&R PLZ! :)  
**


	10. Locating

**I'M !**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**That Evening Outer Space 6:45 pm**

The Super robot cruised among the stars in search of the Citadel of bone. "Are you picking up anything on the radar, Otto?" Chiro asked.

"Negative. It's not picking up a thing!" Otto said sadly. "Maybe somethings wrong wi- WAIT! I've got something!"

"What is it?" Antauri asked floating over to the radar. A huge red blip was on the screen blinking rapidly.

"It's the citadel. Five miles away, starboard." Otto reported.

"Got it." Sparx ran over to the robots control panel and changed the coarse. The red monkey pulled the steering handles hard to the right and ignited the engines to go faster. "We'll get there in a minute or so. What do we do when we land?" Sparx asked.

"We'll take a tracking device and see if Gibson has activated his homing beacon. If he didn't then we'll use the power primate to find him." Antauri said.

"Nova, go get a tracker." Chiro instructed. Nova nodded and retrieved the device. Two minutes later the teams have reached their destination. Chiro wore his space suite and was preparing to open the air lock. "Everybody ready?"

"Yup." Gabriel said. "Xavier did you take your pill?" The dirt brown monkey wasn't listening. He was to busy staring at Nova.

"You have purdy eyes." Xavier said. Nova smiled and thanked him. Gabriel groaned.

"I'll take that as a no. Let's just go." The cyborg human said. Chiro opened the air lock and exited the robot the others followed him.

"How are we getting in?" Adrassi asked.

"Everyone join hands. We're going to phase throw." Antauri advised.

"Phase? Like, a solid object going through another solid object?" Savanna asked. "Ha! I'm sorry but that's impossible. We're not ghost, Antauri, we're not capable of walking trough walls."

"Maybe you're not. But UI am." Antauri grabbed her hand and the others started to link to one another. "Hold on. Whatever you do, do NOT let go when we're have way through the wall." Antauri sighed. "Believe me." The silver monkey turned into his bright purple phasing form and sunk though the wall with the others. They finally emerged from the thick wall and landed on the floor. Savanna was dumbfounded.

"Huh. That's new." Antauri just smirked.

"Ugh!" Nova grunted.

"What is it?" Chiro asked.

"Stupid monkey! He has to make things so difficult for us. When I lay my hands on him he's gonna-"

"What?" Chiro interrupted the yellow females ranting. She looked up to her leader.

"Gibson. He didn't set up a distress call for us. That retard." Xavier shook his head.

"No! He is not a retard! A retard is a sign in music to tell the player to slow down the beat and/or pace of the melody or harmony." The teams started at him for a long moment.

"Not that kind of retard, Xavier. I'm sorry I guess I'm just a little stressed from this whole ordeal." Nova said. "Shall we use the power primate then?" Antauri nodded. He got into his meditating position and concentrated. He sat like that for a couple moments. Finally Antauri got up and sighed.

"It's no use. The essence of skeleton king is blocking the power primate. We're just gonna have to be careful and search for him."

"Should we split up?" Otto asked.

"No, too risky. Follow me. Maybe I can sense the general direction he's in." The two teams walked down the halls of the fortress, Antauri in the lead. After half and hour of endless walking Savanna decided to break the silence.

"Are we close?"

"I don't know." Antauri said. "We haven't seen him yet. Maybe he is in the prison level locked in one of the cells." The monkeys nearly jumped out of the fur when they heard a sound of scraping metal against another piece of metal. They looked around to find the source of the sound.

"What was that!" Sparx almost yelled.

"Over there! I thought I saw something move." Nova pointed down the hall to a turn. "I could of swore I seen someone just turn that corner." The teams cautiously crept to the corner. When they turned it revealed a dimly lit room with nothing in it except for a lone, blue, simian standing in the center of the room, staring down at the floor beneath him. A nine-inch knife was cradled in one of his hands. His other hand is glowing a magnificent midnight blue color, with several shades of dark purple.

It looked as if his hand was on fire with blue and purple flames.

"Gib-Gibson?" Savanna stuttered.

"No," Gibson said evilly not looking up. His deep sinister voice sent chills down their spines. "Gibson is gone. And soon, you too, will join him."

"Join him where?" Sparx asked. Gibson cackled before answering.

"In Hell."

* * *

**GASP! BAD GIBBY! BAD!**

**Well If you liked it, then review it! Just a reminder. Updating is gonna be hard for me in the next two weeks. Soccer camp and band/colorguard camp. Bare with me ya'll!**

**R&R  
**


	11. Damned

**Be careful everybody. My uncle Jim will drink your Pepsi.**

** . . . Like he did to me.  
**

* * *

Suddenly Gibson lashed out at the unsuspecting teams. His hand that was ablaze shot out a dark energy. It hit the monkeys with tremendous force. They were knocked down but not seriously injured. Gibson walked up to them and started to say something that the teams did not understand. "Smrt vám i těm, kteří jsou dobří. Zatracenĕ, zatraceně, sakra. Vy všichni jste zatraceně. Vaší duše, vaše těla, vaše duše. Zlý a zlo bude stoupat. Budeme zabíjet nevinné a dobré. Vy všichni jste zatraceně!" The teams looked at him with wide eyes. Horror plastered their faces.

"Death unto you and to those who are good. Damned, damned, damned. You are all damned. Your spirits, your bodies, your souls. The wicked and evil shall rise. We'll kill the innocent and good. You are all damned!" Mandarin said coming up from behind the teams. "I just thought I should of translated those sweet words for you guys." Savanna jumped up.

"What did you do to him!" She screeched.

"I just gave a minor adjustment. Nothing big. Gibson?"

"Yes master?"

"You know what to do." Mandarin smiled widely. "Have fun." Gibson nodded. Mandarin exited the room to leave the teams in the wrath and mercy of the, now extremely powerful Gibson.

"Gibson we don't want to hurt you! We want to help you!" Nova said trying to get to Gibson's head. Gibson ignored her and shot another bolt of energy at her. The yellow dodged it by mere inches.

"Hal Gibson! Listen to us! You are not really evil! You saved Shuggazoom many times from evil." Chiro yelled. Gibson faced the young man and growled baring his teeth revealing extraordinary, sharp, white fangs that had to be at least an inch and a half long.

"I was a fool then! You shall not persuade me!" Gibson held the knife in his hand the professional way and started to lash it at Chiro. "Zatracený blázen!" Chiro blocked the assaults.

"Please Gibson here us out! Your team loves you!" Adrassi said. Gibson gathered an orb of the dark energy and shot it toward her. She used her ability to control wind to send the orb in a different direction.

"We're not going to fight you back!" Sparx said.

"Heaven forbid! Then you guys are just making things a lot easier for me." The blue monkey suddenly threw the knife at Sparx. The blade stuck him in the torso. Sparx gasped as he bled and fell to the floor. Nova yelled out in surprise. "One down. Eight to go."

"Sparx!" Nova rushed to his side as the others dealt with the antagonistic monkey. She held his face in her hands. "Sparx? Can you hear me?" The red simian didn't answer.

"Don't waste your strength trying to revive him. He's good as dead." Gibson snarled and launched another orb at Nova. She countered the attack and decided that she needed to give Gibson a taste of his own medicine.

"I really don't want to do this but you give me no choice Gibson." Nova let out a battle cry and leapt toward the blue scientist with her giant fists and nailed him right in the sternum with her knuckle. The impact was so hard it flung him back three yards. The wind was knocked out of him and he started wheezing for breath. The monkey tried to get back up but the others rushed him and restrained him.

"I-I will de-destroy you all-" He wheezed then coughed. Gibson struggled in the grip of the ones holding him down. Savanna faced Gibson and started to tear up.

"No, Gibson. You're not that way. Please Gibson, come back to us. We want the good Gibson back. Mandarin has made you evil but you were born good. Please find the goodness in your heart." Now Savanna was sobbing. "I-I love you, Gibson." Savanna then did something no one was expecting. She leaned down and kissed him. Gibson's eyes went wide, his whole body tensed, and the next thing he knew, he was floating. Lost in the kiss. He closed his eyes to savor the splendid moment. The two teams eyes were as wide as dinner plates as Savanna parted from the blue male. Gibson opened his eyes and whined.

"Sav-Savanna? I'm so sorry." Tears streaked down his face. Otto helped him up. When Gibson was standing his cast his gaze upon Sparx who still had the knife buried half way in him. "What have I done?" He asked himself and ran to the fallen males side. "Sparx? Say something. Anything!" Gibson said. Sparx groan and opened his eyes to see everyone surrounding him.

"Y-you're back." He muttered. "I'm glad." He smiled. His smile quickly faded when he saw a dark figure loom over Gibson. Mandarin. "Watch out!" Sparx warned. It was too late. Mandarin grabbed Gibson's shoulder and swung him around to face him, his energy sword was out. With a grunt, Mandarin ran the blade right through the blue monkey's middle chest. The cracking of his bones was heard and blood spewed out of his fresh wound, nose, and mouth. Gibson moaned, and collapsed. Mandarin growled.

"You failed me."

* * *

**OMG! MANDARIN GO AWAY!**

**R&R if you know whats good for ya'!**


	12. Recovery

**Now we shall see what happens to Gibson and Sparx!**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

The team stared in shock. Stunned at the current event. Mandarin looked at them and hissed. Tons banes entered the room. Chiro had to think fast.

"Antauri phase us out of here!" He yelled. Antauri nodded and everyone linked hands. Chiro picked up Sparx and Gabriel picked Gibson up and put them over their shoulders. "Let's go!" Antauri phased and escaped just in time. When they were out on the top of the citadel the monkeys ran over to the robot.

"Get those two to the med bay, at once!" Antauri ordered. Chiro and Gabriel ran to the med bay and set the injured monkeys on separate tables.

"Guys, I'm fine, really. Help Gibson." Sparx insisted.

"No way. We're not taking any chances." Nova said sternly. "Where is the- Shoot! Gibson is the doctor!" Savanna ran to the medical tables.

"Good thing I'm a doctor." Savanna said. "Someone get me a bowl of cold water and a wash cloth. I'm also gonna need disinfecting substances, oxygen concentrator, possibly an AED, stethoscope, and a vital monitor. Can someone please get me a lab coat and scrubs? This is going to get messy." The monkeys quickly scattered to get the supplies. Savanna wiped the blood off of her patients. She looked at Sparx.

"You're the lucky one." Sparx nodded.

"I know it." Savanna smiled and took and X Ray of both simians.

"It looks like the blade only slightly punctured your rectus abdominis."

"My what?"

"Your tummy." The others rushed in with the equipment she needed. Savanna took the oxygen concentrator and stuck one end on Gibson's muzzle and turned it on. He started to heavily and uncomfortably. Nova handed Savanna scrubs and a lab coat. Savanna went into a different room and put it on. When she came out wearing the plain blue uniform she hooked Gibson and Sparx up to check their vitals. Sparx's vitals came up fine but Gibson machine was beeping like crazy. "That's not good!" Savanna said taking the stethoscope and putting it up on Gibson's chest to listen to his heart beat. "His heart is beating like an upbeat drum!" Savanna now said getting concern. She looked at the X Ray. "His pectoralis major muscle has been punctured and his sternum is cracked along with two ribs and the trapezius was also impaled. Luckily his vertebrate is fine or he could have been paralyzed. The blade merely scratched it." The vital machine started beeping even more rapidly. "Crap. Nova you tend to Sparx. Disinfect his wound and bandage it up. He'll be alright. Gibson on the other hand has lots of recovering to do." She dabbed up more blood off of Gibson. "I'm surprised you're still alive." she muttered. She took a cloth and dipped it into the icy water. She strained it out and set it on his forehead as a attempt to prevent a fever breaking out. Gibson wheezed and coughed up some more blood, but was still unconscious. Savanna scrunched her nose and took off the oxygen concentrator and wiped it clean from the blood then wiped Gibson's lips.

"OW!" Savanna whirled around to where Sparx and Nova were.

"I told you that it will sting." Nova said.

"Yeah but you didn't tell me you were putting it on!" Sparx shot back. Savanna chuckled and turned her attention back to her patient. The vital machine was now beeping super fast. Savanna's eyes widened.

"No." She mumbled as the screen hit a flat line and the beeping was now continuous. "NO!" She ran to Gibson and checked his pulse then listened for his heart beat. She didn't find any. Antauri ran to her side.

"What?"

"Gibson is somewhere between alive and dead! Quickly get the AED! We need to shock him back to life!" Antauri ran to get the defibrillator. Savanna took the cloth off of Gibson's head and the oxygen concentrator off his muzzle. Gabriel ran to Gibson's side as well. When Antauri retrieved the machine Savanna immediately turned it on and prepared everyone for the shock. "I need you two to hold Gibson down. This shock has a real kick. You ready?" The males nodded and held the sick blue monkey down. "CLEAR!" She set the shocks down on him and it sent a bolt of electricity through Gibson's body. The male jolted from the contact but made no other signs of life. "Again . . . CLEAR!" Savanna did it once again. Still nothing. "Third times a charm. CLEAR!" Gibson eyes opened and he gasped for air. He started to flail but was still being restrained by Gabriel and Antauri. Savanna sighed with relief. "Gibson it's okay. You're alright." Savanna walked over to him and wiped the sweat trickling down his brow with the damp cloth. Gibson wheezed several times before his breathing went back to normal. Savanna comforted him by gently caressing his cheek.

"Th-thank you, Savanna." Gibson breathed heavily. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure. Anything." She leaned in closer to him.

". . . I love you too."

* * *

**Now this is where you guys jump up and down screaming, 'HE LOVES HER BACK! SQUEEEEE!'**

**R&R ;) Because I love you!  
**


	13. Fellowship

**Yeah for new chapters!1!11!one!1!**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**Next Day 1:50 pm**

"We're going to land in the Czech Republic in a few minutes." Chiro reported standing at the super robot's control panel. He looked at his team who were all sitting in their chairs. "Is Sparx in good condition?" Chiro asked Savanna.

"He's fine. Only a torn muscle. Unfortunately I can't say the same for Gibson. He can't breathe without it hurting. He can barely speak. He's going to need a surgery to fuse his cracked bones together. He also might need some therapy." Chiro sighed.

"That is bad." he shook his head. "Here's the plan team. When we land we'll go to the Mír-strážci vesmíru to get the info we need for the Twelve Gate Prophecy. Then we'll go home and get the Team Elemental settled in. The day after they get settled we will make a public announcement to Shuggazoom, introducing Savanna's team and then explaining the Twelve Gate Prophecy. Sound good?" The teams nodded. "Great. Sparx, Gibson will stay behind. Nova, Adrassi, Xavier and Savanna are going to be here for them. The rest of us will go to the meeting."

"What about our translator?" Otto asked.

"Remember, Otto? Konrád, the leader of the elders, speaks English." Antauri said.

"Oh right."

"Are we ready to go then?" Chiro asked.

"As soon as we land." Antauri replied. "Adrassi, please make sure Xavier takes his pills." Adrassi nodded.

**Meanwhile in the Med Bay**

Sparx and Gibson are resting on the medical tables. Savanna was checking the two injured monkey's vitals when Nova walked in from behind her.

"Hey," Nova said almost making the hot pink female jump right out of her fur. Savanna faced her friend.

"Oh. You scared me." Nova smiled.

"I can't believe you kissed him!" Nova squealed. Savanna mumbled.

"I can't believe I did, either." Savanna perked up. "But it felt great! . . . So when are you gonna confess your feelings?" Savanna asked. Nova looked down.

"I don't think I have the guts like you do." Nova admitted. "I mean. You have serious guts! You told Gibson you _loved _him, then _kissed _him in front of the _whole _team!" Savanna shrugged.

"Then just, tell him when it's just you and him. We both know he likes you back."

"I know it's just, I was kinda waiting for him to tell me that he liked me." Savanna scrunched her nose. "And what if it's just a whole misunderstanding! What if he really doesn't like me! What if he just flirts with me to pull my leg?" The two females sit in silence for a moment.

"Life's like a box of chocolates," Savanna quoted. "You'll never know what your gonna get." Nova chuckled.

"True. Maybe I will tell him. Tonight or tomorrow. I'll tell him eventually. And when I do tell him, I'll plant one on him." Savanna laughed. Adrassi entered.

"And what is so funny?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just teasing Savanna." Nova said.

"About her liking Gibson? Yeah, I never saw that coming." Adrassi chuckled. "I didn't even know that you liked him."

"Whatever Sofa. Hey, you know that Adrassi likes Xavier?" Savanna said.

"She does! But you're, like, all calm and he's . . . not." Nova thought for a moment. "Well I guess opposites do attract."

"Savvy, That is a secret!" Adrassi scolded.

"Okay! My team needs to get nicknames!" Nova said. "Otherwise we're just boring superheros." Savanna giggled and blushed.

"I got one for Gibby."

"What is it?" Nova asked.

"I just said it, Gibby." Savanna giggled again "Or Stud Muffin, Oh, how about Snuggles! I like that one!" Nova and Adrassi looked at each other.

"I don't think I'd ever call Gibson, _Snuggles_." Nova shook her head. "You can, but not me. That might send the wrong message." The girls heard a groan. They looked over to the medical bed and saw Sparx stirring. His eyes opened.

"Ugh! I think I've slept in a weird position 'cause my muscles are aching like a-"

"SPARX! YOU ARE UP!" Xavier bounded into the room. "How ya' feeling?"

"Xavier, pills?" Adrassi asked. Xavier looked at her then sighed and walked off to take his prescription. "That man would lose his tail if it weren't attached."

"But seriously, Sparx, How are you feeling?" Savanna repeated the question.

"Sore. In need of a vacation that I'm probably not getting." Sparx sat up and studied his figure. He saw that he was heavily bandaged around his midsection. He looked at his brother on the other table and saw gauze wrapped around his chest. "How long will it take for him to get better?" Sparx asked.

"Approximately two maybe three months." Savanna said. "But he'll be scared forever."

"I think Sparx meant, How long will it take for Gibson to be well enough until he can tease him again?" Nova rephrased. Sparx shook his head.

"No. . . Although I do have a lot more thing to tease him about now." Sparx smirked. "Like his girlfriend." Savanna growled.

"Hey!" She barked. "I'm not officially his girlfriend, yet!"

"Whatever. Did we land?"

"We landed a minute ago. Antauri, Otto, Chiro, and Gabriel took Gibson's car to go visit the Mír-strážci vesmíru. They'll be back in a couple hours. When they get back we're going home." said Nova.

"Can I eat something?" Sparx asked. Savanna shook her head.

"Not sure if that's a good idea." she said. "Since your injury is in your stomach."

"I don't care. I'm hungry." Sparx hopped off the table and walked to the kitchen.

"I can't believe you like him." Savanna whispered in Nova's ear. Nova smiled and walked after Sparx.

"Me either."

**Mír-strážci vesmíru Cathedral **

"I'm so glad you come back." Konrád said as the men walked in. "Where are others?"

"Gibson and Sparx are injured so they stayed behind. Adrassi, Savanna, Nova, and Xavier stayed back to care for them." Chiro explained the absences for the six monkeys.

"God bless them." The elder lowered his head. "You come for Twelve Gate?" Gabriel nodded.

"We have a journal. The Alchemist wrote it to help us find the stones. But we don't know what kind of stones we are looking for." he said. The elder scratched his chin.

"We confined the evil, havoc, and torment in 12 precious gems, as you know. You also might know different types of evil, yes?"

"I know it." Chiro said. The elder continued.

"First gems you be looking for is the Jasper of Agony." Chiro quickly took out the Alchemist journal and wrote it down. "The second is called, Sapphire of Despair. Third, Chalcedony of Sin, then the Emerald of Envy, Sardonyx of Death, Carnelian of Wrath, Chrysolite of Shame, Beryl of Hell, Topaz of Acedia, Chrysoprase of Darkness, Jacinth of Hate, and lastly, the Amethyst of Wickedness." Chiro finished jotting down the names of the gems.

"What do they look like?" The elder thought for a moment.

"Jasper are shades of red and orange. Sapphires are icy blue. Chalcedony, lavender purple. Emerald, sea foam green. Sardonyx are white, red, orange, and black. Carnelian, light orange. Chrysolite is a very light green. Beryl, sunshine yellow. Topaz, rainbow mystic. Chrysoprase, grass green. Jacinth, bright purple. And the amethyst is royal purple. They are very delicate and extremely dangerous. Once you get them put them in this case." Konrád pulled out something that looked like a large metal suit case. He opened it and it revealed twelve holes big enough for the gems to fit in. Each hole was labeled the name of the gem in Czech. "Each gem is as big as your fist. That's quite big for a gem." The elder said. "Well you have what you need. Good luck on your mission. And be careful. Come back as soon as you receive all the gems so we can destroy them once and for all." With that the team left and headed back to the robot.

**Super Robot 4:35 pm**

"We have everything we need. Shall we go home?" Chiro asked. Antauri nodded.

"We have to warn the people of our mission that is ahead of us." Sparx walked into the main room where the guys stood. "SPRX-77, what are you doing out of bed." Antauri raised a brow.

"You just spoke to me as if I was your son." Sparx sat down in his chair. "I'm fine. Ask Savanna, and she'll say that I'm fine too. It's only my muscle." Antauri shook his head but changed the subject.

"How's Gibson checking in?" Sparx switched to a thick Dutch accent.

"Doc says it'll take 'im two tah tdree months for a full recovery." He went back to his normal voice. "I think Savanna is going to perform a surgery tomorrow. She wants to fuse Gibson's cracked bones back together as soon as possible. She said she'd like Gabriel's help." Sparx smirked. "He's been asleep the entire after noon. I'm starting to wonder if he's really actually dead." Savanna walked into the room next.

"He's awake now. Poor guy is so soar and sick. He's just came down with a fever of 103°F. He's shaking like a chihuahua in a snowbank."

"That's high. What are you doing to keep it down?" Otto asked.

"I gave him some acetaminophen and ibuprofen. And a damp cloth on the head." Gabriel's eyes widened.

". . . Don't you insert a acetaminophen shot in the . . . you know, rear end?" Gabriel asked. "Yeah. So what? I'm a doctor I've seen it all before." Savanna rolled her eyes but was still concerned. "Right now he is at a high risk of getting a febrile seizure." Otto looked confused.

"What's that?"

"A seizure symptoms are loss of conscientiousness, drooling, vomiting, eyes rolling to the back of head, restlessness, difficulty breathing, shaking uncontrollably, jerking wildly, usually lasts up to more then ten minutes, skin turns blue. But since I gave him the acetaminophen shot I'm not entirely sure if he'll even get it. Oh and Sparx," Sparx looks up.

"Yeah?"

"Nova wants to see you in the training room." Savanna smiled. "She wants to tell you something."

* * *

**Will Gibson get a seizure? ****What could Nova want? Why did Sparx suddenly change his accent? When will Adrassi and Xavier get together? Where is this crazy adventure going to lead them? Who will answer all these questions? WE ARE GOING TO EXPLODE IF I DON'T UPDATE SOON!**

**R&R I'm feeling lucky!**


	14. Seizure

**I liked writing this chapter. I hope you like reading it.**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Nova's Room 4:50 pm**

Nova was sitting on her bed, thinking to herself. '_How am I going to break the ice?' _She asked herself. '_I just have to stay calm and collected. Don't go to fast. Just stay perfectly cal-'_

"Hey, Nova!" Sparx's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh hey." '_Oh boy. Here we go.' _"Sup?"

"Savanna said you wanted to see me?" Nova looked at Sparx then at the bandages around him.

"Uh I did." Sparx walked over to her and sat down next to the yellow female.

"Good. I wanted to talk to you too." Sparx paused for a moment. "Well? What did you want to say?" Nova gulped and blushed. She turned her head away from her crush so he wouldn't see.

"I-I . . . You know how I always how I always hit you?" '_WHY THE HECK DID I JUST SAY THAT?' _Sparx laughed and nodded.

"I always thought that was your funny way of telling someone that you like them." he said. Nova blushed madly.

". . . Maybe it is." She said softly. Sparx looked at her.

"What?"

"Maybe it is."

"Maybe it is your way of showing someone you like them?" Nova nodded. Sparx sat for a moment thinking. "Nova? What are you trying to say?" Nova looked down. She wished she never had this conversation. _'That's it, Nova! Be bold, and straight forward! Just like Savanna! Tell him you like him and kiss him. Get it over with. Do it. Do it now!' _Nova sighed heavily. She took a deep breath. _'Oh dear. Please help me!' _Nova faced Sparx and scotched closer to him.

"SPRX-77 I'm just gonna come out with it right now." She took another breath. The butterflies in her stomach made her feel as if she were going to puke. "I l-love you. . ." She blushed but before Sparx could respond she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the lips. _'Oh my gosh! I'm did it!' _Sparx's eyes were the size of Texas. He didn't know what to do. The kiss felt good to him though. So he let his instincts take over. He kissed her back. He wrapped one arms around her waist and put the other behind her head. Bliss. After a few seconds the couple released. Both were blushing now. Sparx smiled.

"This will be our secret." He said. Nova beamed. Otto burst into the room and hurried over to the two monkeys. He was panting heavy. "What do you want,Otto?" Sparx asked.

"I-It's Gibson!" Otto kept panting hard.

"What's wrong?"

"He's having a seizure!"

**Med Bay 5:00 pm**

Everyone was in the med bay now. Gibson was lying on a padded mat on the ground in an open space. Savanna, Antauri, and Adrassi were kneeling by him. The blue monkey's body was shaking madly. He was laying on his side. His eyes closed. He was whimpering and making a soft humming noise. Nova, Sparx, and Otto ran in.

"What's happening?" Nova asked panicking.

"Seizure." Savanna replied.

"What do we do?" Savanna shook her head.

"There is nothing we can do. We just wait till the seizure is done."

"Well shouldn't we at least restrain him?" Nova said kneeling next to the sick monkey as well. Savanna shook her head again.

"That could cause more harm than good." Gibson's body jerked. He was now laying on his back. He whimpered again. He was panting, but it sounded like something in his windpipe was blocking the air flow. Drool started to pour out of his mouth.

"He looks rapid." Sparx observed. Gibson then goes into a spasm of shaking and jerking violently.

"There's got to be something we can do." Nova said. Savanna nodded.

"Yeah. Make sure he stays on the padded mat." Gibson groaned then retched. He started to vomit dark red substances. Nova scrunched her nose.

"That does not look like puke."

"That's because it's dried blood. Probably from the injury he sustained yesterday." Savanna inched closer to Gibson. "I'm gonna try to inject more acetaminophen in him. Can someone hold him down." Gabriel and Chiro volunteered and walked to the sick monkey.

"What do we do?" Chiro asked.

"Flip so he is lying stomach down backside up. Then hold his arms and legs and keep his stomach on the ground. Got it?" The men nodded and did as they were told. Chiro flipped Gibson carefully and the two held him down as Savanna readied the shot. Gibson whimpered and retched up blood again. Savanna got rubbing alcohol and a cotton swab and dabbed it over where she'd inject him. She put rubber gloves on. She held the acetaminophen in front of her eyes to inspect it to see if it were all right. She then knelt down and gently pushed the needle into the blue scientist rectum. Gibson moaned and jerked again. "I would give him more ibuprofen but your really not supposed to put anything in a seizure victims mouth." Savanna said defiantly. Chiro and Gabriel released the monkey and once again started to whimper, hum, and drool while shaking and jerking. After nine minutes the seizure died down. Gibson lay on the floor shaking slightly. Adrassi put a hand on his head. Gibson looked at her.

"You alright." She asked. Gibson moaned and shivered.

"I-I'm so cold." He whined and continued to shiver. Adrassi looked at Savanna. "Maybe we should have Chiro and Gabriel carry him to his room so we can clean up this place." The cream white female looked at the dried blood mixed with saliva on the floor. Savanna agreed.

"Chiro will you take Gibson to his room? Get a couple blankets on him. Give him some water ." Antauri said. Chiro nodded.

"Yes. Of course." Chiro picked up his teammate bridal style and brought him to his room. Savanna looked at the mess Gibson has made.

"That seizure couldn't have been good for his broken bones at all!" She tsked. "Good thing it's over now." She looked over to Nova who was swabbing up the floor with a damp towel. Savanna walked to her and whispered in her ear. "How'd it go with Sparx?" Nova blushed and smiled broadly.

"We kissed." She whispered back. "And what a kiss it was." Savanna chuckled.

"Way to be, girly. Now you got to help me convince Adrassi to admit her feelings to that freak over their." Savanna pointed to Xavier who was trying to look at his arm pit. He noticed the two females looking at him and smiled.

"I think I found something under my arm, guys!" He chirped. The two girls laughed.

"Yup! We'll make that our next romance mission." Nova winked at Adrassi who was also cleaning. Adrassi raised a brow.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing." Savanna giggled. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

**What don't look at me that way! I did research on febrile seizure and it said the only way to cure it was a acetaminophen shot to the butt! I didn't make it up! Gir! Go chew someone's head off, just make sure it's not mine! LOL JK!**

**Did you like? One more chapter to go! (Tear drop) Then it'll be time to move on to the Twelve Gate Saga!**

**New Poll is up! Question: Which one of my OCs do you like the most! (Chose two)  
**

**R&R  
**


	15. Epilogue

**Last chapter. I'm really sad now! I really like writing this story. Oh well.**

**Enjoy it!  
**

**

* * *

Four Days Later 10:45 am**

". . . So the leprechaun took the kabobs and put them in his wagon. I never saw the lamb meat again!" Xavier said pouting. Chiro who was listening to Xavier's mindless story yawned.

"Yup. You do have the worst of dreams, X Man. Couldn't feel any more sorry for ya'." Chiro rubbed his eyes. Antauri walked into the room holding a prescription bottle and a glass of water.

"You forgot to take your strattera again." The silver monkey handed the two items to Xavier. The brown monkey frowned and walked into the kitchen to take the medicine. "Are we all set to land on Shuggazoom?" Antauri asked.

"We're landing in thirty minutes." Adrassi walked in the room with Savanna and Gabriel. All three were wearing light blue scrubs and lab coats.

"The surgery was a success." Adrassi reported. "Gibson should be up on his feet in a week. But we've got to remind him to take it easy. He's still not fully recovered." Xavier walks in again. He looks at his teammates wearing the doctors outfits. His jaw drops.

"Where is everybody gettin' those things!" Xavier harrumphs and leaves again.

"I think he needs a bigger dosage of strattera." Savanna said. "Anyway, Like Adrassi said Gibson will be fine. You probably should give him a break from work. If you need some sort of experiment done you can have Gabriel do it. He's very bright and a total opposite of Xavier." Gabriel beamed. Antauri smiled and nodded.

"We really appreciate all the help. Without you Sparx and Gibson could have died." Savanna chuckled.

"Without us they wouldn't be injured in the first place." Antauri waved his hand in the air.

"It's alright, my friend, it was your destiny to wake up and take us on this mission anyway." Xavier walks in again this time wearing scrubs.

"Hey guys. Look what I have found!" Xavier spun around as if he was modeling the clothes. "They were just lying there in a closet that was tightly closed and had a padlock! That's basically saying, 'Put these on, Xavier! So you too can look as smart as your friends!' So I did and they are very comfy!"

"How'd you get in the closet?" Adrassi asked. Xavier shrugged.

"I don't remember." Otto walks in now.

"What are we having some sort of doctor party in here?" Otto sat in his chair. "I haven't seen Sparx and Nova all day. Where are they?" Savanna grinned.

"Oh they are . . . er . . . playing a game called, 'F16 Flight Stimulation 5,000' in Sparx's room."

"Oh! I wanna play!" Xavier clapped. Savanna shook her head.

"Nah! You don't want to be in the same room those two competitors are in! Why don't you play with Otto." Xavier rolled his eyes.

"You treat me as if I'm your child!" Xavier looked at Otto and smiled broadly. "Let's play Hide N' Seek! You hide first!"

"Okay!" Otto and Xavier ran out of the room eagerly.

"Two peas in a pod." Chiro mumbled. "Two insane peas in an asylum pod."

**Sparx's Room**

"Sparx this game is getting boring." Nova said. Sparx gasped.

"F16FS 5,000 never gets boring!" Sparx was sitting in the stimulator.

"Maybe to you it doesn't. Sparx I came in here to-"

"-Hang out. And that's what we're doing." He said. Nova stood up and walked to her companion. She sat on his lap.

"I wanted to do more that _just _'Hang Out'." She said getting closer to Sparx's face. Sparx smiled.

"Oh I see." He inched closer to her face as well. Nova pulled him in an embrace and tenderly kissed his lips and neck. "Why didn't you just say this is what you wanted?" He chuckled as Nova blew on his neck. "When do you think we should tell the team about us?" Sparx asked. Nova stopped.

"Well. I think the teams are still trying to get used to Gibson and Savanna together. We could tell them . . . maybe in a couple months or so."

". . . Or when we plan on going steady. _If _we go steady." Nova kissed Sparx again.

"Savanna already knows we're together." Sparx stopped for a moment.

"She does?"

"Yeah. She promised to keep it a secret." Sparx sighed.

"Darn it. Now I can't tease Gibson about having a girlfriend without his girlfriend threaten to blackmail me." Nova giggled.

"Savanna won't care. She like teasing Gibson herself. She says it's cute the way he blushes." Sparx rolled his eyes.

"I only tease him because it's funny to see him angry." Nova started to kiss Sparx's neck again. "Mmm. That's nice."

"Oh I see. In this relationship I have to do all the pampering."

"Don't all girls spoil their BFs this way?"

"Not really." Nova shook her head. "Maybe you're just lazy."

"So what if I am?" Sparx said kissing Nova on the cheek. "You still like me anyway right?" Nova chuckled and touched his cheek pulling him in for another kiss. The couple stops in their actions as they hear the super robots engines die down.

"I think we landed." Nova observed getting off of Sparx.

"Let's go." Sparx got up and walked to the main room together. Everyone was present there except Gibson who was resting once again. Gabriel put his hand under his chin.

"Man. Shuggazoom has changed over the years." Gabriel said staring at the robots giant screen.

"Indeed." Adrassi agreed.

"We could take you on a tour if you'd like?" Chiro said.

"We'd be delighted." Adrassi thanked him. The two teams started to walk out together. Then Adrassi noticed Savanna wasn't following. "Are you coming, Savvy?" Savanna shook her head.

"I gave myself a tour when I first woke up. You guys go ahead. I'll stay behind and try finish that book I haven't read in twenty years." Adrassi smiled.

"Are you sure you just don't want to stay behind and catch up with Gibson." Savanna scoffed and popped her hip dramatically.

"Just go!" Adrassi chuckled and left. When she was gone Savanna sighed and walked to the med bay. "Dang that girl knows me too well." Savanna walked in and pulled up a chair right next to the bed her new lover was sleeping on. Savanna poked his head to get him to wake up. "Hey. Gibby . . . rise 'n shine. C'mon buddy you've been sleeping forever now." Savanna perked up with an idea. She took a deep breath before bellowing, "HAL GIBSON WAKE UP OR I'LL TAKE BUBBLES AWAY!" Gibson jolted and sat straight up before grunting and falling back down to the bed. He shook his head and groaned in pain.

"Savanna? What are you doing?" Savanna smiled.

"Pucker up, Pumpkin. I've been waiting for you to wake up." Savanna briefly kissed his lips. Gibson blushed.

"That's nice. Erm," He cleared his throat. "Where are the others?"

"They're on a tour."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"Cause I want to spend time with you!"

"I can't really do anything with you at the moment."

"I know it." She kissed his cheek. "You can listen to me serenade to you."

"Only men do that to women." Gibson said. "Besides this isn't a very romantic environment to serenade someone anyway." Savanna pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. She leaned her head on his stomach and stroked his flank while reciting a poem.

"What is this, if not passion? The feeling of something unusual. Waiting to be caressed, wanting to explode. What if I get that heavenly touch. For which my body has been aching. Will I remain what I am. Or will the entwining of the bodies, Lead me to something ethereal. I am confused, do not know how to react. But what I know is that I yearn for that touch. A soothing touch of caress. And a wild sensation of fulfillment." She looked at Gibson smiling wide. They stared at each other for a couple moments in silence. Finally Gibson spoke up.

"How amazingly sappy, sweet, and beautiful. Thank you. I think that just made my day." Savanna giggled.

"So when the Twelve Gate Prophecy is fulfilled we could pretend that we're a normal couple and go out on dates, go for walks while holding hands, and protect the universe together as lovers. Won't that be nice?" Gibson nodded.

"Pretend? Yes, I suppose." Gibson said.

"Hey you two." Jinmay entered the room. "I heard what happened to you, Gibson. That's too bad. Hope you feel better soon." Jinmay smiled and somewhat squealed "I also heard you guys are together. Is that right?"

"You heard right." Gibson said trying to sit up only to be pushed back down by the hot pink female.

"I really shouldn't be bothering him right now. He's needs to be resting." Savanna got up off the chair.

"Now that you woke me up I will not be able to fall back to sleep. Besides," Gibson grabbed her hand. "I enjoy your company." Savanna cooed. bent down and kissed his forehead.

"You need rest, Honey. Jinmay and I are gonna be in the main room if you need anything." Gibson released her hand and let them go. "Love you." Savanna blew a kiss and left.

**Three Hours Later 1:45 pm**

Both the teams are back from the tour. "I can't believe that Shuggazoom has expanded so much since we left." Adrassi said. "More diners, hotels, skyscrapers, houses, apartments, parks, everything has just grown! Do you get a lot of tourist here?"

"Of course! The only reason Shuggazoom gets tourist is because people want to see the legendary Hyperforce." Sparx said.

"Is that right?" Adrassi challenged.

"He's not kidding this time." Nova said. "People think their gonna get lucky enough to see us in person. Only few tourist a month do see us live." Nova laughed. "I remember that super crazed Otto fan nearly fainted by hyperventilating."

"What about that giddy Gibby fangirl who literally screamed and begged to stay with him forever." Otto smirked.

"Let's not forget the insane Antauri fanboy who ripped his shirt off and wanted Antauri to sign his chest then went to the tattoo parlor after that to get a tat of the signature." Sparx shook his head. "Crazy people out there."

"Those crazy people have to listen to a public announcement now." Chiro said. "Might as well get it over with." The monkeys nodded.

"Jinmay will watch the city again. When do we plan on leaving?" Antauri asked.

"We should leave in a week or so. In that time we can make preparations and get ready for anything necessary." Savanna said. "The mission itself should take at least a month. Depends how fast we get there and whatever goes bump in the mission." Gibson clumsily walked out of the med bay using the wall for support. "And what exactly do you think you're doing, young man?" Savanna put her hands on her hips. "You're still recovering from the operation."

"I've been recovering from the incident for like 120 hours now. You can't expect me to stay in there for five more days can you?" He asked.

"You were stabbed in the chest!" Savanna sighed. "Can someone please back me up on this?" Gibson rolled his eyes and cautiously walked to where the team was standing in a circle.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." he said looking down at his bandages wrapped tightly around him. He took her hand in his and somewhat smiled. Sparx awed and Nova nudged him. Chiro smiled at his team.

"Whatever lies ahead team. We're all in this together."

They knew what they were in for. They knew it was going to be tough. They knew they had to stick together. They knew that they had to trust, help, and love one another.

. . . No matter what happened.

* * *

**R&R**


End file.
